Shippings A to Z
by DestinySisters02
Summary: A series of romantic one-shots. Join the Destiny Sisters as we take you through Yu-Gi-Oh shippings A to Z!
1. A is for Azureshipping

**Hiya, fanfic readers! Welcome to Shippings A to Z! In charge of chapter 1 is I, Kristen(AnimeSnowflake). This is an idea that came into my head. To challenge me and my sister's fanfic writing abilities, we're going to go through all of the named Yu-Gi-Oh shippings, pick one for each letter, and do our best to write it out. We will be alternating, so if you prefer a certain writer, then you can go to a certain chapter to read a certain person's writing style as soon as we have enough chapters. For the A shipping, I decided to attempt writing an Azureshipping. I have picked this pairing for three reasons. One, I feel like I need to work on Seto Kaiba's character as far as the romance field goes. Two, I like this pairing and wanted to try it. And three, I felt like doing this for my good friend, NintendoQueen. Without further ado, enjoy some Azureshipping goodness!**

**Disclaimer: Neither of us own Yu-Gi-Oh! The rightful owner would be Kazuki Takahashi.**

* * *

Anzu, now a mature woman 21 years old, shuffled in the seat of the taxi cab in anxiety. Tonight was going to be a very special night for her; she felt like the world would end if she couldn't pull off her dance tonight successfully. This night could very well determine whether or not she could achieve her dream.

A lot had happened since her last adventure with her friends in Egypt. She and her friends had all made it through high school and were now focused on their own paths. Honda went straight to a community college, mind set on trying to figure out which major he wanted to achieve; last Anzu checked, he was considering business. Jounouchi was the only friend of the group of four to go to college part-time instead of full-time, deciding to pick up a job straight away and try to settle home matters before worrying about a college degree. Yugi seemed the most secure in his college plans. He was already attending a university, working on earning an archeology major and spending his free time helping his grandfather run the game shop.

And as for Anzu, she went to a university, set on a dance major. Her spare time was used at odd jobs and dance practices. The four barely managed to see each other during their college life, but Anzu knew that they were still in each other's thoughts. They had all been through so much together, after all. The fact that Atem had left for the afterlife around 5 years ago didn't change their bond any. If anything, their bond became stronger.

At first, Atem's departure had upset them to some degree, and it had hurt for Anzu and Yugi especially: Anzu having had romantic feelings for the spirit in the past and Yugi having been the one closest to him. But eventually, they all managed to move on. In fact, for the past several months, Anzu had been getting romantic notes in her mail, making her forget completely about her sadness from those years ago. It started at the beginning of the semester in early fall. They started off as simply "Hi, how are you?" notes, and they eventually grew into heartfelt letters in which the writer would wish her luck in whatever it was she was doing. At first, Anzu was a little freaked out about the letters. Who wouldn't be? After all, the notes and letters never had a return address or gave a hint to who was writing them; for all she knew, the person sending her these letters could be some dangerous stalker trying to psych her out. However, as time passed, she felt a strange sort of relief in the letters. They always seemed to shake her of her worries whenever something stressed her out in her life.

For the third time that night, Anzu pulled out the most recent letter she got from who she dubbed her "secret admirer". On the letter, it read…

_Hello, my little blossom. I hope things are going well for you. _

_I've heard that you will be taking part at a charity ball next week. The one that the Kaiba Corporation is holding, if I recall. Many people will be looking forward to the entertainment, I'm sure. It will be one of the moments where talent scouts can look for any upcoming talents. _

_Your dream is to someday be a dancer in New York, correct? I believe that your dream can come true at this ball. Anyone foolish enough to dismiss your talent has to be a blind fool. You have the grace of an angel and determination that can be matched with the best people throughout history. _

_I shall be coming to watch your greatest accomplishment to date. I know if anyone can pull it off, it's you. Good luck to you, my little blossom._

_Sincerely,_

_Your guardian of the night_

Anzu fingered the signature, a fond smile on her face. After getting the countless letters for months, she still had yet to figure out who this "guardian of the night" was. It couldn't be some creepy stalker; at least, that's what she thought. From what she read in his letters, he sounded like a kind gentleman: someone that truly cared for her well-being. Tonight, she was hoping that she'd meet her secret admirer. She was ready for the mystery to be solved once and for all.

Suddenly, she was jerked out of her thoughts as the cab reached its destination. After thanking the driver and paying the fare, she stepped out into the early evening. Anzu's hair had gotten a few inches longer in the past 5 years, now going past her shoulders. She wore two clips in her hair, holding back her bangs, and at the moment, her clothes consisted of a sleeveless, lavender shirt, a brown jacket, and blue capris. The clothes she planned on wearing for her scheduled routine and the rest of the night were folded neatly in a bag that she was carrying; she'd change into them an hour before her dance routine.

For now, she decided to look around and get a feel for where the majority of the ball would be taking place. She stepped inside and made her way to the ballroom. Upon entering, Anzu was awed at what she saw. People were setting up circular tables, each covered with a white cloth, and the room was covered with gorgeous decorations: the people in charge decided to use blues and purples to compliment the simplicity of the white. The stage where Anzu and a few other students would be performing was elaborately decorated with flowers and silk, and there was plenty of space between the stage and tables for the people attending to dance later.

'_Wow, Kaiba sure knows how to set things up. Everything looks so beautiful,' _Anzu thought in amazement. Absentmindedly, she wandered over to one of the tables. A mini-bouquet of purple violets was placed in the middle of the table; this simple set-up seemed to make her feel warm inside. She could just imagine a couple announcing their love for each other at an event such as this; the setting certainly seemed perfect…

"Hm, didn't expect to see you here. You're two hours early."

Anzu jumped, startled by the sudden voice. After a while, she suddenly realized the owner of that voice and thought, _'Oh, please don't tell me it's who I think it is…'_

However, when she turned around, her thoughts were confirmed. Beside her was Seto Kaiba, the man responsible for organizing this charity ball. A satisfied smirk was on his face, as if amused by her startled expression, and he was wearing a white tux with a pale blue undershirt and navy blue tie. Although she wouldn't admit, Anzu found this ensemble very attractive on the CEO.

Recovering from her surprise, Anzu said, "Well, I figured I could look around for a bit. I might even do some last minute checks on my dance routine before I go on."

Seto let out an arrogant smirk and said, "Shouldn't a real dancer not have to go over their routine? You've been working on it for a while, after all."

Anzu became annoyed with Seto belittling her, and with an angry glare in her eyes, she retorted, "Hey! Why don't you keep your comments to yourself? I've been working really hard, and later tonight, you'll see just how hard! And by the way, real dancers go over their routines all the time, so don't assume that I'm not a real dancer because I'm checking over my moves."

Seto's smirk came off of his face, his gaze becoming locked with hers for a moment. To Anzu, his gaze seemed to penetrate her being, and she couldn't look away as he said, "Well, a lot of important people will be here tonight; just make sure you don't blow it."

Then, he walked away to talk with some of the other people in charge of setting up. Anzu was left a little confused by Seto's actions. She guessed either his statement was meant to make her feel obligated to do well or that it was his way of wishing others good luck. Plus, it wasn't just what he said. For a moment, she thought she had seen something in his eyes: something that portrayed kindness…

But this thought didn't last long in her mind. How could it? He seemed to be the most arrogant person that she had ever met in her entire life! On more than one occasion, he had caused tension for her and her friends. And the fact that he never really talked to any one of them as a normal person didn't really help her views on him. With a huff, she left the ballroom to get ready for her routine, thinking, _'That pompous jerk! I won't blow it; he'll see!'_

**

* * *

**

"Hey, Anzu. Are you ready?" One of the dancers asked, calling into her dressing room.

"Almost, Kaori," Anzu replied as she applied her blush. She was now wearing her hair up in a bun with a few strands of hair hanging on the side of her face. She wore a strapless, navy blue dress with the bottom of the dress in a ruffle design and ending at her knees. With matching dance shoes and make-up to compliment her complexion, she looked stunning. After she finished the last of the blush, she came out of the room and joined the other dancers who were applying their last touches. With a smile, Anzu said, "Okay, let's do this."

As everyone made their way to the stage, Anzu couldn't help but feel nervous. She really hoped that she'd do alright: both to try and get noticed by a talent scout and to please the other important figures in the audience that night. Thinking about it all was beginning to overwhelm her. She tried to calm down by taking deep breaths, and eventually, she thought back to the last letter from her secret admirer.

'_That's right,' _Anzu thought as they walked out onto the stage. _'He'll be watching, too. He believes in me. I have to do well: for him.'_

And so, she and the rest of her classmates went through their dance routine. Each dancer performed their moves flawlessly, and everyone in the audience seemed enraptured by their grace. As she went through fluent motions, Anzu felt as if her mind was in a state of calm. She spared stray glances to the crowd, their eyes on her. They all seemed to be entertained, but sadly, looking out at the faces, she couldn't tell if any of them had been the "guardian of the night" that had been sending the letters to her. Sadly, she thought, _'Oh well, perhaps we'll see each other after my performance. I certainly hope so…'_

**

* * *

**

It was an hour after the performance, and Anzu, at the moment, was drinking a glass of punch and sitting at a table, alone. Her eyes lingered on the centerpiece: a mini-bouquet of blue violets as opposed to the purple violets that she had seen earlier on that day. Quietly, she sighed, thinking, _'I wonder where this 'guardian of the night' is hiding. I thought we would meet each other tonight.'_

Anzu let out another soft sigh. She hadn't felt this way about anyone since… well, since the time when Atem was still with them. And she didn't even know who this person was! If she at least knew this person's name, she'd feel at least a little bit better about this whole situation.

"Anzu, are you okay?" one of her dancing friends asked. The girl was a year younger than her with dark blond hair styled in a bun and hazel eyes. She wore a dress similar to the type that Anzu wore; only hers was deep lavender instead of navy blue.

"Don't worry, Kaori. I'm fine," Anzu said, getting rid of her stressful thoughts. Truth be told, she wasn't feeling 100% fine, but it wasn't something that Anzu felt she needed to talk about. Plus, even if she had wanted to talk about it, she wasn't close friends with this girl yet, only having met her this year. Feeling a little bit warm in the stuffy ballroom, she told her friend, "Hey, I'm feeling a little warm. I think I'm going to step out for a little bit, okay?"

"All right then," another dancer replied. "When you're done, come back over here, and we can hook you up with your own boyfriend."

Anzu let out a light-hearted laugh; the coincidence of someone saying that when she had been hoping to meet her secret admirer just amused her. Soon, she was outside of the building. She walked a ways away from the entrance before she decided to lean against the building, taking in the fresh air. She looked out at the night sky and was awed by the sight of the many stars. She smiled, now thinking, _'Wow, there are so many stars. You know, I don't mind if I don't meet my admirer tonight; just being able to see this sight is enough to make me feel happy.'_

A few more seconds passed before she felt someone roughly grab her arm and pull her to the side. Anzu let out a surprised yelp and shouted, "Hey!"

She turned to see who was treating her so roughly and saw a middle-aged man that clearly looked like he needed several showers. And a shave. He revealed a dirty grin and said, "Hey, you're a pretty little thing. Why don't we have some fun?"

Then, he tried to pull her towards him, reaching for her other arm. Anzu wasn't a helpless girl, however; she had fight in her. She began trying to pull her arm out of his grip and angrily shouted, "Get off of me, you creep!"

"Aw, now don't be that way, baby," the man said, trying to smooth talk. But this act didn't fool her. Furiously, Anzu stomped on the man's foot, causing him to cry out in pain and let her go. Anzu immediately stepped back and turned around. Before she got far, however, she heard the man shuffle around in his pockets, then a click, and then, he said, "You're not going anywhere."

Anzu froze and turned her head towards the man. In his hand was a revolver, pointed straight at her. With a mixture of a scowl and a smirk on the man's face, he stepped closer towards her and said, "Now, you come over here like a good little whore."

Anzu looked backed at the deranged man, a look of absolute fear on her face. Having lost her voice and all logical thought from fear, she thought, _'Oh no, what do I do? Where is everyone? Someone, please help me!'_

Suddenly, the man got a panicked look on his face and cocked his gun. Terrified, Anzu closed her eyes tightly, as if thinking that would make the man disappear. She heard the man scream, "Who the hell are you? You'd better back off if you know what's good for you!"

Suddenly, she heard someone from behind dash towards them. Then, she heard a gunshot and the man in front of her hit the ground and let out a yell. Shortly after that, she felt someone place a firm arm around her shoulder. Anzu knew the person could very well be another pervert, but at the moment, she felt safer with this person than with the other man. Suddenly, she heard the person next to her say, "You stay away from Anzu, you scum, or you will regret it."

It wasn't the cold, sinister tone of the voice that caused Anzu to be surprised. It was the fact that she knew that voice. She knew who it was. Still, that didn't stop her from thinking, _'Please don't tell me that's who I think it is.'_

This time, the thought wasn't because she didn't want to see him; it was because she felt guilty about someone she knew sticking their neck out for her. Slowly, she opened her eyes and saw the man from before scrambling to his feet and running away with a fearful expression on his face. The gun lay motionless on the ground; next to it was an average-sized object, and after a closer inspection, she realized it was one of the centerpieces from the ballroom.

Anzu was a little scared to look to the side. There was a gunshot; what if he had been hurt? She wouldn't forgive herself if he had gotten injured for her sake. She cautiously turned her head to the side and confirmed her thoughts once again. Beside her was Seto Kaiba, looking almost protective of her in a certain light. With the creep from earlier gone, his cobalt eyes turned to her, his eyes changing from cold and threatening to serious and concerned. Looking her over, he asked, "Are you alright? He didn't hurt you, did he?"

She shook her head absentmindedly and looked over Seto, hoping that she wouldn't find any sign of a bullet wound. After seeing nothing, she muttered, "Oh, thank goodness…"

With the strength in her legs finally giving out, she sank to her knees, and tears of relief automatically fell from her sapphire eyes. She covered her face with her right hand, ashamed to be crying in front of him; would he find something to pick on her for if he saw her crying? And over him? After a minute or two, Anzu felt her felt his hand grab hers gently. Slowly, he pulled it away from her face, allowing Anzu to look back at him. To her surprise, Seto didn't have a cocky expression on his face or one of his stoic faces. In fact, he looked relieved and exhausted. Seeing this caused Anzu to realize something, and she asked, "But, Kaiba, why are you… out here?"

He paused for a while, as if trying to look for the right words to say. Finally, after a while, Seto did something that few others got to see; he smiled softly. Then, stroking her cheek with the back of his hand, he replied, "I heard from your dance friends that you were out here. I wanted to make sure you were alright."

He paused and let out a breath that neither he nor Anzu knew he was keeping in. The next thing he said surprised her; hanging his head low, he said in a quiet voice, "I'm glad you're safe, my little blossom…"

Anzu barely caught the last three words, and they sent her mind reeling. The only time she was called that was in the letters that she had been getting from her admirer. It didn't take long for her to put two and two together. With surprise, she gasped as she realized who her "guardian of the night" really was. Now smiling, she ran a hand through his hair and simply said, "Thank you, Seto. So much…"

He looked up into her face, and Anzu gave him her best smile. He had helped her a lot, and she wasn't just thinking about tonight. All of those letters had helped her get through college. He had secretly been watching over her this whole time. Overcome with emotions, she leaned in closer to Seto, their eyes locked with each other. Then, in an instant, their lips connected. Anzu never felt more passionate in her entire life then she did in that one moment. As fast as it began, however, it ended. The two pulled away from each other, a silence going between the two of them. Then, after a while, they both stood up. Finally, Anzu broke the silence by letting out a small giggle and saying, "You can never make things easy, can you? You could've just come up to me and told me your feelings instead of dragging things on with those letters."

Seto simply smirked, not having a snide comeback for once. Placing an arm around her shoulder, he and Anzu walked back into the building towards the ballroom. As they walked together, Anzu leaned into him and thought, _'Wow, I never would have expected this to happen. I didn't know Kaiba could be so nice. I kind of want to know more about him now; maybe there's more to him than I think…'_

**

* * *

**

Well, there's the "A" chapter! I hope you all have enjoyed it. Although I'm not sure if I kept the two in character (particularly Kaiba), I feel very proud with this one shot. Stay tuned for chapter two! Next chapter will be a "B" shipping written by my partner in crime! Have a great night!


	2. B is for Bakushipping

**Chapter B: Bakushipping**

**Disclaimer: we don't own yu-gi-oh, mainly just the plots XD**

Ryou dropped his school bag beside his desk and took his seat.

"Hey Bakura-kun,"

"Yugi-kun, good morning." Ryou said tiredly, he had been up all night listening to bickering between Akefia and Yami Bakura, which he just called Yami or Bakura. Ryou decided to introduce the two thieves to an RPG he liked very much and they had been up all night arguing who would be the dark master and who controlled the shadow game. Ryou firmly said no more shadow games, not after what happened well over a year ago.

He wasn't able to convince them. They kept arguing and Ryou escaped before either could summon the shadows for a battle, but his door didn't block out the fight they had. Sometime around midnight they finally called it quits and Ryou had to tend to Akefia's busted lip and Bakura's bloody nose and swollen hand. Then after they were proclaimed good as new the two partners went out into the night to steal.

Ryou still didn't approve of their stealing but both had challenged him to pay the bills with only a part time job-sometimes Mr. Bakura wasn't able to send the checks on time due to his job-and besides Ryou couldn't possibly fight them about it.

"You look tired Bakura-kun." Yugi stated out the obvious, Ryou smiled a tired smile

"Oh…it's just the er…Bakura's." He said sheepishly, Yugi nodded understanding. Before the smaller of the two could open his mouth to say something, Honda and Jounouchi all came barreling in, Anzu walking behind them looking frustrated.

"By order from the president of the beautification club give it back!" Honda howled as Jounouchi ran behind Ryou.

"You wouldn't dare hit poor innocent cute Ryou would you?" Jounouchi taunted. Honda and Jounouchi got into a sidestep dance, Anzu sank into a seat and sighed.

"Those two," she grumbled.

"What'd Jounouchi do this time?" Ryou ventured to ask. Anzu just shook her head closing her blue eyes, Ryou got the impression that he already knew. The blonde must taken something of Honda's and threatened to show the class or something, such childish behavior, yet Ryou couldn't help but smile at the two.

Yugi and Anzu proceeded to talk about some kind of party that Anzu was invited to by a fellow dance peer at her dance studio. Anzu was wondering if Yugi wanted to go and shyly asked if Yami would be going too. Ryou tried not to get hit by Honda for a few moments until the bell rang and the teacher told the students to settle down and they began with their Math lesson.

Dutifully Ryou took notes but he wasn't completely paying attention, he was thinking about the disastrous shopping trip that he, Akefia, and his Yami had taken a few weeks ago

"_Akefia, you can't go out like that anymore. I know it was in style back in your time…but times have changed!" Ryou protested as Akefia tried to go out of their apartment in his red robe, Akefia scowled,_

"_I stole these for a reason…" he started but Ryou interjected._

"_Yes yes, I know, and they are um…nice, but really Akefia if you're going to live in this time and place you need to adapt and fit in," _

"_I did." Yami Bakura muttered as he bit into his steak. Akefia scowled at him._

"_Go put on one of my t-shirts and shorts, I doubt my jeans will fit you but perhaps my gym shorts should work out somewhat." Ryou instructed. Muttering curses and insults Akefia headed up to Ryou's room and did what he was told. The downstairs was silent save for Bakura's noisy chomping on the steak, upstairs Akefia cursed as he tried to figure out the foreign clothes, and Ryou had to go up there and help him out._

_Needless to say Ryou's clothes were way too small; the shirt clung tightly and barely covered his entire navel. The shorts were a bit too tight, Akefia opted to wear his Egyptian shoes rather than wear flip flops or go bare foot. Still scowling Akefia slumped down the stairs, one look from Bakura and he knew he looked ridiculous. Bakura fell out of his seat laughing so hard._

"_Y-You d-dress li-like Marik!" Bakura managed to say between long breaths and fits of laughter. He was practically rolling on the floor, tears leaking out of his eyes. Akefia snarled viciously, knowing what was coming Ryou quickly interfered,_

"_Come on." Ryou said taking Akefia's calloused strong hand in his pale one. "I'll take you shopping, you too Bakura you can't keep borrowing all my clothes!" He shouted over his shoulder as he opened the door. They had to wait a couple of minutes for Bakura to regain control and wipe his eyes, then another ten minutes when Bakura lost it again and began to laugh at Akefia's bizarre look, losing his temper the Thief King and the Yami got into a fist fight._

_The shopping trip was a disaster._

"_Ra freaking dammit!" Akefia shouted for what seemed to be the fourth time in the stall, "RYOU! THESE CLOTHES DON'T LIKE ME!"_

_Ryou sighed "Unlock the door," he said wearily, he heard the lock click and he slipped inside. Akefia stood there in nothing but his underwear, trying not to blush Ryou demonstrated on how to put the jeans on._

"_Ok, so this leg goes in this hole….no your other left…my left," Ryou said as patiently as he could. Finally Akefia managed to figure out which was the front and which was the back. Then Ryou proceeded to teach him how to put on shirts. _

_Akefia's taste in clothing was similar to Ryou's…only more darker. He opted for red and black mainly, occasionally going for purple. He decided on dark blue or black jeans rather than the light pairs Ryou normally wore. Akefia selected six t-shirts, two pairs of black jeans and two dark blue jeans. His tennis shoes were a black and white nike brand._

_As the trio pushed the cart towards the checkout line Akefia and Bakura grinned to each other._

"_NO!" Ryou said firmly knowing what they were planning._

"_Ryou!" They whined. _

"_No, I am NOT going to be responsible for the two of you getting in trouble while I'm around you." Ryou told them, the two sighed and followed Ryou to the checkout line._

_Ryou paid for the clothes and asked the nice lady to scan the clothes on Akefia's frame as well (seeing as neither of them-save for Bakura-wanted him to walk home the way he walked to the store) as the cashier reached her arm out to get the tags Akefia saw this as a threat. Quickly he jumped away_

"_Do NOT come near me foolish woman!" he shouted. The lady looked startled and looked at Ryou._

"_Akefia, please just stand still!" Ryou pleaded quite embarrassed. She tried again only this time Akefia did not do as Ryou requested and spun on the spot and somehow managed behind the counter and the lady gripping her throat._

"_I told you to not come near me, and now you must pay the price." The thief hissed._

"_AKEFIA BAKURA! GET BACK HERE RIGHT NOW AND LET HER SCAN YOU OR YOU CAN WALK HOME IN MY CLOTHES AGAIN!" Ryou shouted angrily. Bakura burst out laughing and fell to the floor once again._

"_B-but Ryou! She could be dangerous and trying to kill me with those red beams inside that….that thing!" Akefia protested, _

"_NO she's not!" Ryou said exasperatedly. Slowly Akefia let go of her and hesitantly allowed her to scan the tags tensing his body as she came near him. When nothing harmed him he began to relax slightly as Ryou ripped the tags off._

_Ryou apologized over and over as he took their bags and tried getting his yami up to go. But Yami Bakura was laughing too hard, finally Akefia hit him in the stomach and ran out as Bakura pursued yelling curses and insults in both modern and ancient Egyptian. Ryou apologized one more time before running after them._

"_AKEFIA PUT HIM DOWN!"_

"Ryou,!" a voice yelled breaking him from his thoughts, puzzled he looked up to a glowering teacher.

"W-what?" He asked blinking.

"I asked you the answer to problem twenty three." The teacher said somewhat patiently,

"Uh…"Ryou glanced down at his homework "thirty three point three." He replied.

"good, but Ryou you need to start paying attention." The teacher said sharply.

"Yes sensei." He whispered pretty embarrassed.

The rest of his day was horrible; Ryou kept spacing out thinking about his new "roommates" and trying not to fall asleep. He wasn't prepared for a pop quiz, three more teachers called him out for lack of participation and his attention span and he got a C on a history test.

So at the end of the day he was feeling pretty miserable. Tiredly he bid his farewell to Yugi and headed on home. As Ryou walked by the stores he thought of the mounting homework he was given and sighed. Couldn't the teachers just lay off a little? Ryou passed the grocery store feeling sorry for himself, he needed something that could make him feel better.

His snow white head popped up and swiveled behind him to the grocery store he just passed and then he backed away. A crème puff sounded very nice after all. The thought of the cold pastry and crème filling made his mouth water. After buying a box of crème puffs he started feeling somewhat more cheerful

"_Perhaps this day won't be too bad after all," _he thought a little optimistically.

(X)

"Akefia, Yami I'm home!" Ryou shouted, Akefia was busy watching the television enthralled.

"Amazing, the mortals are moving in this box a thousand miles away!" he breathed; Ryou saw he was watching _Batman the Dark Knight_. His Yami was sitting on the couch next to Akefia, one arm draped around his broad shoulders staring silently at the T.V.; Ryou patted both of their heads affectionately and set his grocery bag on the table and headed upstairs to change into regular clothes.

Yami Bakura had turned his head to the bag wondering what was in it. Uncrossing his legs and removing his arm from Akefia he got up to investigate. He sighed disappointedly upon seeing the crème puffs container and not steak or any meat, Bakura opened the box and took one crème puff scowling at it.

"Why on earth would Ryou want these?" he muttered and then took a bite. His eyes widened. Ra those were good, he took another, and another.

Ryou came down the stairs smiling slightly, Akefia was still entranced in the T.V. Bakura's arm was still around the thief and watching the T.V. with interest as the Joker held a knife to a victim

"Why so serious?" he asked in the T.V.

"Kim him kill him kill him kill him." Both thieves whispered excitedly. Ryou smiled and shook his head and wandered over to the table and then let out a gasp of dismay.

"M-my crème puffs!" he shouted. They were gone, not a single crumb was left, well except for the few on the table, but no fluffy crème filled pastry's filled the box.

"NOOOOOO!" Ryou wailed pathetically. Finally the two spirits turned to see what all the fuss was.

"Ryou calm down, what's wrong?" Akefia asked

"M-MY CRÈME PUFFS! THEY'RE GONE!" Ryou shouted storming up to the two. Akefia looked at Bakura.

"What? They were good." Bakura said at the look Akefia was giving him. Ryou now noticed Bakura was holding a half eaten crème puff.

"YOU ATE THEM ALL?" he shouted angrily. Bakura shrugged.

"Yeah. Look what's all the fuss? You can always buy more." He said looking angry that Ryou was mad at him for just eating his crème puffs.

"THAT'S NOT THE POINT BAKURA! THOSE WERE MINE! I bought them cuz I had a terrible day, and now you've made it all the worse." Ryou screamed tears threatening to spill over his eyes. Bakura looked startled; Akefia watched the yami and hikari with interest. Ryou never got THIS wound up, not even when Akefia had stolen something and the alarms had gone off frightening him to no end and enraging Ryou.

"Look Ryou, just go get some more, a walk wouldn't hurt you either, in fact it'll make you feel be-HEY!" he shouted as Ryou tackled him to the floor.

"GIMME THAT CRÈME PUFF!" Ryou shouted

"GET OFF ME!" Bakura shouted back, Akefia watched with mild interest until Ryou started to hit, and even though the hits couldn't have been that hard the Thief King was still worried.

Growling Bakura put the last bit of crème puff in his mouth and snatched Ryou's wrists and flipped him over, straddling his hips.

"Enough Ryou!" he snarled as he raised a hand to strike. Ryou looked up at him in fear before he started to cry. Akefia had had enough, he reached out and grabbed Bakura's slender wrist, Bakura turned to him.

"Don't you dare!" Akefia hissed. Bakura growled but after quickly looking at Ryou's pathetic form beneath him he sighed and relaxed. Akefia proceeded then to hoist Bakura off of Ryou.

"Ok Ryou, look Bakura will apologize and you can go get some more…"Akefia started but stopped as Ryou slapped him on the cheek.

"I-it's not go-good enough!" Ryou whined as he crouched in fetal position still crying.

"Ryou what's all the fuss, honestly they were just crème puffs, it's not like they were the last in the world." Akefia said as reassuringly as he could,

"It's the fact that Bakura doesn't care." Ryou whispered. Akefia turned his head and glared at Bakura,

"Alright, come here Ryou." He murmured as he put his arms around the sobbing teen and hoisted him up in bridal carry, "You need an early bed time."

"Don't patronize me." Ryou sighed in Akefia's arms, burying his head in Akefia's red and black striped t-shirt.

"Bakura, don't you dare leave this apartment, you and I need to talk!" Akefia snarled to Bakura who just scowled at him.

"Ok here you are." Akefia muttered setting Ryou down.

"I'll just do homework." Ryou said miserably dragging his bag to him. Akefia sighed and patted Ryou's head and left without saying another word. He closed the door so Ryou couldn't hear Akefia yell,

"Alright Bakura." He snarled at him.

"What they were just crème puffs." Bakura yelled indignantly.

"They were his, and he had a bad day, that was the final straw, you could have said sorry!" the thief king yelled back.

"I never say sorry!" Bakura growled,

"It's time that you do. Ryou is kind enough for us to stay here for us, he already does a lot for us too. Didn't you used to pay your rent when you resided in him?"

"Yeah…fulfilling his wishes." Bakura said with a smug smirk,

"Well then, I suggest you get your ass to the store and get him some more,"

"Psh, like you can make me." Bakura sneered. Akefia smirked

"If you don't I'll tell Ryou your huge secret."

"What?"

"You heard me!"

"Th-That's not a good enough threat."

"Fine! I'll man handle you if I have to, I'm still much stronger and bigger than you!" Akefia grabbed a fistful of Bakura's black and white striped t-shirt and yanked him forward, their body's collided, both thieves fought the urge not to blush.

"Fine, I'll be back in a half hour." Bakura grumbled grabbing his trench coat and heading out. Akefia smirked.

(X)

"I'm back." Bakura said a half hour later holding three plastic bags,

"Good, did you get more?"

"Yeah, I got like six fifty piece boxes." Bakura said with a smirk.

"Excellent, now go give Ryou a box and say you're sorry," Akefia smirked at the movie.

"Wh-what?"

"If you love him as much you will." Akefia snarled. Bakura growled but complied.

"Ryou?" Bakura asked as he knocked.

"Come in." Ryou's soft voice said behind the door.

"Ryou," Bakura started sitting down on the bed, "I got you new crème puffs, and…" he let out a huge breath blowing his bangs upward "And I'm sorry," he mumbled, Ryou looked up to him and cocked his head to the side.

"Really?" he whispered.

"Yeah. Uh…here. "Bakura thrust the box at Ryou, "Look Ryou…about the "I didn't care" I…do. I care about you a lot; I just don't show it as well." Ryou smiled.

"Thanks Bakura?" he said then his face dropped to a worried frown. "You didn't steal these, right?"

"Nope paid for it in cash." Bakura said proudly, he didn't have the heart to say that he beat up a couple of drunken men and took their wallets when they threatened him. Unexpectedly Ryou threw his arms around his Yami. Bakura's eyes widened as his heart quickened a pace.

"Thank you." He whispered.

"Uh…" Bakura stuttered as he wrapped his arms around the smaller boy. He laid his cheek in Ryou's hair,

Overcome by emotion and hormones Bakura lifted Ryou's chin and leaned in and kissed him. Ryou's eyes widened slightly before his eyes automatically closed and he leaned into the kiss. Bakura was slightly rough trying to be gentle but somewhat failing,

When they pulled away there was clapping.

"Aw wasn't that cute?" Akefia said between a sneer and a smirk.

"A-Akefia…"Ryou said worriedly, the proud Thief King strode towards them, and pushed Bakura out of the way.

"Now it's my turn. I care for you too Ryou, which is why I made Bakura go out and get you more." He said before pressing his lips to Ryou's. Like Bakura, Akefia was rough a little at first but as Ryou responded he grew slightly gentler. Not wanting to feel left out Bakura climbed behind Ryou and slipped his arms around the light nuzzling Ryou's neck.

When Ryou and Akefia broke apart Ryou blushed madly,

"Do…do I have to choose?" he asked worriedly, both Thieves smirked.

"Nah, we love each other too, don't we Bakura?" Akefia asked with a smirk to Bakura who returned it.

"Yeah, so why should we make you choose when we ourselves can't?" Bakura asked, still blushing Ryou could only nod.

"Thanks guys…for making my day." Ryou whispered. The two nodded.

"Anytime," they said softly in their group hug.

**Whew. Man, this was slightly difficult to write cuz every Bakushipping I've read is either abusive or so sweet it's unbelievable. Let me know what you all think, I tried making it a bittersweet, and it was my first attempt at a three-some shot. XD It's Kiki's turn for the next chapter starting with C**

**Til next time!**

**Oh a short disclaimer: This fic was inspired by a picture of Ryou trying to run from Bakura with a crème puff and the Thief Bakura holding the two back for a potential fight, it was very cute, and in the picture Thief Bakura was wearing a red and black striped shirt. I don't know who drew that but it was very cute and epic. **


	3. C is for Conquestshipping

**Hiya! It's Sister #1 again! And the shipping for this chapter is Conquestshipping, meaning Mai and Varon (or if you go by the English dub version, Valon). Unlike the last two chapters, this one is very short. It's also more of a one-sided romance, mainly focusing on Varon's thoughts during the Doma season before his duel with Jounouchi. I'm gonna ask you in advance to forgive me for any mistakes I make on Varon's character. It's been months since I've seen an episode from this season let alone the entire season. With that being said, I hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: Y'know, if me or any of my friends owned Yu-Gi-Oh, this pairing may have never come into existence. So thank Kazuki Takahashi for owning the rights.**

* * *

It had to be me.

From the moment she mentioned his name-the person responsible for this woman's hardships-I knew it had to be me to do it. I had to be the one to defeat that kid once and for all.

Ever since I was little, I was always a loner: a rebel. Take one look at my life, and you'd probably be thinking what I used to think of myself: that someone like me could never find love down the road. Even when I was placed under the employment of Dartz, I wasn't a particularly compassionate man. Even if I liked to taunt my other associates in a teasing way, it was usually to keep them away. Everything had changed when I met her.

Her. Mai Kujaku. A woman who always had her guard up yet was a broken spirit deep down. When I found her, I was stricken with awe at the lost look in her eyes: that look that asked those she went to what she should do with her life. She seemed to be alone, just like me. Seeing her weakness stirred something in me that I thought I had lost. More than anything, I wanted to help her. I wanted to see what she looked like when she was happy.

This had been what had led to her working for Dartz to help us achieve his dream. As soon as she had been initiated, I was happy to see she was no longer sad. However, I was introduced to another emotion of hers: one that remained dominant for the rest of the time that I got to know her. No matter what I did for her-no matter what I said-Mai would always be angry. I wanted to do something to help her get over this emotion; I wanted her to notice me. It wasn't until later that I learned what-or more specifically, who-was causing her to be so aggressive to us all.

Katsuya Jounouchi.

From what I heard of this kid, he had made quite a name for himself in Duel Monsters. Though he wasn't exactly in the same league as Yugi Mouto and Seto Kaiba, he was still up high in the ranks. His duel status wasn't the reason I wanted to give a try at beating him, though. Far from it. The reason I wanted to take him down was something I never thought I'd want to beat someone down for.

According to Mai, he had hurt her a great deal. A thick-headed dolt, he acted without thinking of how it would affect others. When she needed him most, he left her alone to deal with her problems herself. And after the last tournament that they took part in together, he didn't even bother to drop her a line every once in a while! To me, a man treating a woman like this-especially such a fragile woman as Mai-was unforgiveable. A crime against nature! This was half of the reason I had to be the person to take him out.

Another reason I had to defeat Jounouchi (and this was a reason I didn't realize until I came to terms with my feelings) was because I couldn't stand him. I couldn't stand the fact that even when I tried acting sweet to Mai, it was Jounouchi who took the majority of her attention. Sure, most of that attention had been negative, but the fact that she thought more of him than she did of me still made me jealous. He just didn't realize how good he had it; even when he acted like an idiot, she still thought of him.

I couldn't take that. I wanted her attention on me. I wanted her to forget about Jounouchi and get past that rage. I wanted her to notice me. I hoped that maybe, deep down, she could someday have the same feelings for me that I have for her. That's why I had to be the one to defeat Katsuya Jounouchi and snatch his soul with the power of the Orichalcos. Not for Dartz or myself, but for her. If I could beat that punk, then Mai could be satisfied; she could finally notice me. I only hoped that this would finally get her to smile…

* * *

**See? I told you it'd be short. The next time you see my writing style will be with a more challenging one-shot with an "E" shipping, but before that, Sister #2 will be presenting her "D" shipping. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, despite the shortness. **


	4. D is for Darkshipping

**D. Sorry this took a while, this was somewhat challenging and my parents have been WAY strict bout the computer so this was my only chance. Enjoy! Warning, much colorful language used and some alcohol usage as well.**

**Disclaimer: Neither Kiki nor I own Yu-Gi-Oh**

It was a very nice average day. The sun was shining, the birds were singing, the temperature was in a comfortable area for all, the nice man across the street finally shut his cursed lawn mower off. And in a park a boy was about to have his heart shattered.

"What do you mean break up?" Yami Yugi asked shocked, the girl in front of him shook her head,

"Look, I'm sorry but…I think we need to break up."

"B-But why?" Yami Yugi managed to ask with a tight throat. His girlfriend took a deep breath,

"I-I just need some space and to be honest I kind of like someone else." She whispered sadly, Yami Yugi blinked then finally he stepped back.

"Fi-Fine, if that's how you really feel."

The girl lifted her eyes up to him and she gently put her hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry, really, but it's just time." she said. Yami nodded and watched her retreating figure looking pretty glum. When he was able to he walked across the street back to the game shop.

Yugi looked up from his book when he heard the door slam and angry footsteps up to his shared bedroom. Blinking the small boy pursued his Yami, when he entered the room he was surprised to see Yami sprawled on the bed face down.

"Er…Yami?" he asked, Yami raised his head.

"Yeah?"

"Uh…I thought you had a date…" Yugi said not liking the expression on Yami's face, it was horrible. Yami shrugged,

"We broke up." He said indifferently. Yugi's eyes widened.

"Wh-I-uh, sorry to hear." He muttered. Yami shrugged again.

"S'not your fault." He muttered burying his head back into the pillows, Yugi took the hint.

"Well uh, if you need anything…" he started as he backed out of the room. Moments later Yami sensed that he was alone and he took a deep breath refusing to cry. It was just a breakup, many more would go through it, he wasn't the first, and he wasn't going to be the last. Sighing angrily he punched his pillows and decided on a nap.

(X)

Three hours later Yami woke up to Yugi saying it was dinner time, rubbing the bitter sleep from his eyes he stood up numbly and washed his face with cool water. Looking in the mirror he thought to himself that he looked awful. His hair was in disarray, his violet eyes were slightly red from the _little _bit of crying he allowed himself to have. His cheeks were slightly red and the dull ache in his head didn't help much. He slumped down to the kitchen and ate halfheartedly not caring what it was he was eating.

Yugi and Grandpa talked a bit about a new game Yugi heard about at school. Yami mainly kept to himself offering a little bit here and there. When the trio were just finishing up and Yugi was bringing out the ice cream and sundae ingredients the phone rang. Yami picked it up.

"Hello Muto residence." He said. He had to congragulate himself for not sounding too depressed and for remembering to say Muto residence when the shop was closed for the day.

"Yami is dat you?" a familiar friendly voice said over the phone.

"Jounouchi! Yeah it's me."

"Hey, uh…what's her face that I keep forgetting her name is out with Duke."

"Wait-what?" Yami asked kind of dumbfounded.

"Well…I was just passing by and I saw her and Duke holding hands." Jounouchi said "I thought you might want to know so you can have legal rights to beat the crap out of him…"

"…Jounouchi…we broke up, just this afternoon, but damn that was fast." Yami muttered, Grandpa shot him a look, Yami mouthed "sorry."

"What do ya mean bud?"

"Well….sh-she said something bout li-liking someone else…"Yami trailed off, his throat was starting to tighten and burn again.

"How are you holding man?" Jounouchi's voice asked with concern.

"I'm holding." Yami assured him.

"I'm proud of ya. Hey wanna do something later?"

"Er…no not right now, I just want some alone time." Yami mumbled,

"Ok, take care."

Yami hung the phone up; he stood there seething and mourning.

"Yami? Would you like some ice cream?" Yugi asked. Yami shook his head no and in an instant Yami ran up to his room. Quickly he put on his leather shoes, threw on some chained and studded bracelets, threw some eyeliner on to try and hide the redness in his eyes, and threw on his jacket.

"I'm going out, I need some air!" Yami called as he ran out the door.

"Be careful!" Grandpa called. Yami pounded down the streets in the cool night air fighting the tears. He was going to go somewhere he hardly ever went.

A dance club.

(X)

Meanwhile a certain white haired thief was at the bar of a club, so far he had only a two shots of alcohol, he was in a pretty bad mood; first he had gotten into a fight with his hikari and in anger stormed out of the apartment only to get into a fight with some local thugs. He smirked at the memory of banishing their pathetic forms to the shadow realm. The music was blaring loudly and he could see the people dancing, but he felt as if something dramatic was going to happen, call it an intuition if you may.

It was when he picked up his head and surveyed the room that the club's doors opened and he saw a familiar person enter. He smirked and licked his lips. This was going to be fun.

Yami stood by the door blinking in the sudden bright lights that flickered about the room. He made his way to the bar,

"Just a few drinks and I'm out." He muttered to himself, he didn't approve of drinking but he figured he could mix rum in with some coke or something, he reasoned with himself that since he had a bad day that he deserved it.

He sat on a stool not noticing an old "Friend" nearby.

"Just a coke and some rum." He said to the bar tender who nodded. He sat there in silence when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Well hello there Pharaoh." A familiar voice said, it sent shivers down his spine and when Yami turned with his mouth opened he came to see someone he did NOT want to see at all.

"Bakura." He replied brilliantly. The thief smiled widely, he hadn't changed much.

"Fancy seeing you here," Bakura said with a knowing smirk. Yami scowled at him, he was momentarily distracted as the bar tender set his two drinks and a glass in front of him; Yami turned and thanked the man and began pouring the fluids into the glass.

"Oh coke and rum? Now what severe problem has the Pharaoh gone through?" Bakura asked in a mocking tone. Yami again scowled.

"None of your fucking business." He hissed. Bakura smirked again.

"Now now Pharaoh, watch your mouth." He said wagging his finger at him. Yami's face flushed as he drank the cool drink, his throat burned at the alcohol's touch.

"What do you want tomb robber?" Yami asked. Bakura shrugged.

"Just to taunt you I guess."

"Yeah? Well don't. I've had a pretty rough day and I don't need YOU to add to all my problems. Aren't there any poor innocent souls you have to send to the shadow realm?"

"Now that you mention it yes, but I prefer your company." Yami Bakura said with a sly smile. Yami blushed but chose not to reply. Yami Bakura stood from his stool and came up behind Yami and slipped his arms around his shoulders.

"Wh-what are you doing? Get your hands off of me!" Yami yelled. Bakura smirked and nuzzled his neck,

"Aw come on Pharaoh, be a friend."

"We're not friends Tomb robber." Yami hissed as he sipped his drink.

"Well then, now I'm offended."

"Go away,"

"No." Bakura said simply. Yami sighed.

"What will it take for you to go away?" he asked, he just wanted to sit here listening to the music and drink. Bakura "hmmed" in mock thoughtfulness,

"Order me a drink," he said. Yami scowled but did so anyway, Bakura let him go and sat down to drink his straight up vodka. Yami ordered some more rum and coke, and eventually he was sharing it with Bakura. Within only ten minutes Yami was starting to feel the effects, he felt like he was floating, and his speech was a little slurred as he shared his horrible day with Yami Bakura, who was gazing at him with deep intent.

"Girls," Yami Bakura scoffed, Yami nodded his head starting to pound a little.

"But really why Duke?" Yami moaned, Bakura shrugged as he downed the last of his drink.

"Cuz he's hot? He owns his own game shop…" Bakura started

"I live in a game shop." Yami countered. Bakura shrugged again watching Yami take off his jacket and slinging it over the back of his chair.

"Girls do what they do my friend." He mumbled, just then the music changed and Bakura perked up.

"Come on I know what'll make you feel better." He said grabbing the Pharaoh's arm and dragging him out onto the dance floor. Yami was about to protest but honestly he couldn't really do much, Bakura had a vice like grip and in his drunken state he wouldn't do so well. The Thief pulled him into the middle of the dance floor,

"Dance." He commanded, Yami shifted uncomfortably for a little while.

Bakura watched the Pharaoh dance awkwardly frowning slightly, his head was spinning and he felt incredibly warm.

"Lighten up Pharaoh." Bakura said with a smirk, Yami scowled.

"I don't dance," he said bluntly, Bakura shrugged,

"No one does at dance clubs, c'mere." He turned Yami around and slipped his arms around Yami's slim waist his hands resting on his hips, Yami blushed knowing what they must look like. He felt Bakura's slim body jerking him from the right to the left, forward and backwards.

_Remember the feelings, remember the day_

_My stone heart was breaking, my love ran away_

_This moment I knew I would be someone else, my love turned around and I felt_

Yami felt slightly uncomfortable with his enemy's arms around him, Bakura's hot breath in the crook of his neck, his hands were trembling over Bakura's pale ones. He was very sure he did not have feelings for Yami Bakura, after all the crap Bakura put him through, but why was his heart thudding against his chest so painfully and his breathing pretty shallow?

_Be my bad boy, be my man, be my weekend lover but don't be my friend,_

_You can be my bad boy but understand that I don't need you in my life again_

"Enjoy yourself." Bakura hissed in Yami's ear, Yami leaned his tri haired head against Bakura's shoulder, Bakura's lips pressed onto his neck as he sucked in a breath. Bakura's breath smelled of alcohol, yet the rest of his scent made Yami's senses go wild, kind of a spicy cool scent. Yami felt the hands beneath his roam about his stomach and chest, the lips on his neck trailing to his jaw.

_Would you be my bad boy, be my man, be my weekend lover but don't be my friend_

_You can be my bad boy, but understand that I don't need you in my life again,_

_No I don't need you in my life again._

Just as the words faded out and the music picked up a bit of speed Bakura spun Yami around still keeping to the beat.

"Dance with me!" he shouted above the music. Yami nodded and then grinned,

"_Oh what the hell." _Was all he could think to justify why, even though deep down his conscience screamed no.

He kept his hands on Bakura's chest, enjoying the feeling of Bakura's fast heart beat underneath his right hand and Bakura's hands stayed on his hips bringing him closer and closer. Bakura's long white hair tickled his face slightly, their faces merely millimeters apart, again Bakura's scent invaded Yami's nose making his head and brain feel even more fuzzy. Bakura smirked as he could feel the rapid rise and fall of Yami's torso against his.

_Bad Boy!_

The music was more intense, Bakura seized the Pharaoh's wrists and spun him around, making his arms crossed and Bakura's around him holding him tightly, so tightly Yami feared he would suffocate, yet he did nothing as he felt heated lips caress his bare shoulder. Bakura wanted more, but that stupid collar around Yami's neck was blocking his way. His hand left one of Yami's and slid smoothly and slowly upwards towards the collar. Yami's breath hitched as a lone finger brushed a nipple, he had been so caught up in that emotion he barely felt his collar slide neatly off.

Bakura pocketed it and pressed his lips in the crook of the neck. Yami stopped dancing all together too caught up in these new emotions, he felt much more aroused than he ever did with his ex girlfriend, talking about her betrayal to Bakura made him feel somewhat better, and even now as he thought of her his train of thought wasn't focused, he was too caught up in Bakura's affections.

_You once made this promise to stay by my side, but after some time you just pushed me aside._

_You never thought that a girl could be strong now I'll show you how to go on_

Yami twisted his head up and Bakura's lips brushed his. Brown tinted red eyes stared into violet eyes intently

_Be my bad boy, be my man, be my weekend lover but don't be my friend_

_You can be my bad boy but understand that I don't need you in my life again_

_Would you be my bad boy, be my man, be my weekend lover but don't be my friend,_

_You can be my bad boy_

Bakura released Yami to give him a moment to turn

_But understand that I don't need you again,_

"I need you Bakura." Yami whispered inching closer to Bakura's still form.

_No I don't need you again._

"And I need you…Atem." Bakura whispered huskily, it kind of pained him to say it, but he knew it was true, Yami stepped forward and put his hands on Bakura's shoulders. "We're both ancient spirits, both yami's. We need one another." Bakura added. Yami nodded understandingly as Bakura's arms once again slipped through his waist holding the small of his back, Bakura dipped his head, Yami's eyes closed.

Bakura was breathing evenly; Yami seemed too anxious and uptight, his heart rate just sailing over a healthy number, his breathing growing more impatient. Bakura smirked; he sure liked to toy with the other dark spirit. He leaned in closer, their noses were touching.

Yami held a breath

Bakura's lips crashed on his, Yami gasped but responded eagerly, passionately, his hands clenching Bakura's shirt bringing him closer and closer as was possible.

He could feel Bakura's tongue on his lips and opened eagerly, taking in his scent greedily. He let go of Bakura's shirt and chose to tangle his hands in Bakura's long messy white mane whilst Bakura's hands held his jaw and stroked his face affectionately.

When the two pulled apart for air the music had stopped. Bakura grinned at his old enemy.

"Let's go somewhere shall we say…private?" he whispered almost seductively. Yami nodded grinning and feeling like a drunken idiot, but he didn't care.

He was in love less than 12 hours after his heart had been shattered.

(X)

"Thanks for walking to school with me Yami." Yugi said the Monday after the Dance Club night.

"No problem Aibou, see you after school." Yami said smiling kindly, Yugi nodded.

"Oh there's Ryou. Hey Ryou!" he called, the whitenette looked up and smiled.

"Yugi!" he called. Yami's eyes drifted to where Yugi and Ryou were running and saw another white haired man a few yards from Ryou. He raised his hand in acknowledgement and walked briskly yet slowly, trying not to show too much eagerness. The two met partway.

"Yami." The thief nodded,

"Bakura." Yami retorted equally cool.

"Oh fuck it." Bakura growled as he grabbed Yami and pressed his cool lips on Yami's warm ones. The two stood there in the heat of their moment before taking each other's hands and walking into the city.

**A/N *sniff* that was beautiful. Yeah, sorry it took a while to upload, but I hoped you enjoyed reading as much as I enjoyed typing it :D Lyrics: by Cascada to Bad Boy. I love that song.**

**Cheerio mates!**


	5. E is for Exoticshipping

**Here's an update by the first sister. And on the day before I start my college classes, too. This was VERY difficult to write out. As you can tell from the title, the "E" shipping I chose was Exoticshipping (Bakura and Isis). I had never done Isis in a fanfic before, and this was the second time I wrote out Yami Bakura's character (the first being on my main account, AnimeSnowflake). However, the first time wasn't a romance with him, so this was even more difficult that the first time. I hope you guys enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: Neither of us own Yu-Gi-Oh! We may own trading cards, and in my case a few DVDs, but we do not actually own the show.**

* * *

Today in Domino City, the museum, which was usually open for most of the day, was closed. The reason: the workers were getting rid of an exhibit. The exhibit that artifacts were getting removed from was the ancient Egypt exhibit. Overlooking the packing of these artifacts was Isis Ishtar. At first, she had wanted to keep these artifacts here – specifically the tablet of the pharaoh's memories – but after the incident involving the Orichalcos and the Great Leviathan (the Ishtars weren't involved and didn't know what was happening, but they knew that what had happened during that time wasn't good), she didn't want to take any chances with leaving something so valuable in Domino. Watching over workers packing Egyptian artifacts wasn't a dangerous job, so when Isis decided to move the tablet, she didn't bother coming with anybody else.

So, on that day, Isis was watching over workers packing the artifacts of the Egyptian exhibit with care. Looking over their progress was tedious, but she had on her usual unreadable face which didn't let anyone know how tedious she found this task.

"Miss Isis, where do want this to go?" a worker asked Isis, holding in front of her a piece of pottery.

She calmly told the man, "Just place it with the other small artifacts."

Isis gestured to one of the boxes the workers had brought in to place the artifacts, and the worker went to place the pottery in there. After a few minutes, she decided that the packers upstairs would have no problems and decided to move downstairs where the tablet was being kept. Unlike the other Egyptian artifacts that were being moved to other museums, the tablet was going to be moved to a special location where Isis, Marik, and Rishid would be able to look after it. As she went down the steps, she thought, _'I'll have to find the Pharaoh and tell him about this. If he doesn't find out about us moving the tablet, he will never be able to regain his memories and go to his proper resting place.'_

She finally reached the basement, but when she turned towards the tablet, she was surprised to see someone else in front of the tablet. The person was a boy with a black trench coat and dark pants. Isis spotted the boy's long white hair and after a moment, made that connection to someone from her memories. If memory served her correctly, this person was Ryou Bakura, the host to the spirit of the Millennium Ring. Currently, the boy seemed a little spaced out, staring intently at the tablet. Concerned, Isis approached him and asked, "Ryou, are you alright?"

The boy turned towards her, and Isis was surprised to see the boy's eyes were sharper and that he had a smirk on his face. He said to her, "I never would've expected to see you here."

Isis glared at him, realizing this was the evil spirit, and with a firm voice, she replied, "I could say the same to you, Bakura. What's your business here?"

"Business? What makes you think I have business here?" Bakura asked with that smirk still on his lips. Then, he slowly approached her and said, "I simply came to think things over. This tablet here will play a vital role in the future of the world, after all."

"I'm sure it will," Isis said, her guard clearly up as the spirit approached her. She felt that whatever Bakura was going to do, it couldn't be good for her, or anyone else for that matter. "Now, if you have no business here, be gone."

She glared coldly at the spirit, a frown on her face, but Bakura didn't seem to be intimidated. In fact, he seemed enthralled. As he closed the gap between the two of them, he said, "Ooh, tough talk for a woman. And what reason do I have to leave?"

Isis kept the cold look on her face, but for a brief moment, her eyes showed nervousness. Bakura certainly was being difficult. As she back up further away from him, she replied coldly, "You aren't wanted here, Spirit."

"Oh, well, I'm hurt now," Bakura said in a mocking yet playful tone, continuing his advance towards Isis. "I was thinking about going, but if you're going to take that attitude, perhaps I should stick around."

Isis backed up some more, losing the cold look on her face with every passing second. He continued to advance, an amused look coming across his face. Bakura added, "After all, things are far more amusing in here than they are out there."

Isis finally managed to back into a wall and couldn't go any further. With her pressed against the wall, Bakura easily closed the gap and was mere inches away from her. As they made eye contact, the spirit said, "Besides, there's rarely an opportunity for me to have such fun like this. I can rarely find such a challenge with any regular person."

Isis glared back at him, their eyes sharing multiple intense feelings: anger, amusement, fear, nervousness, passion, and maybe more. Now, who had which feelings could still be debated. The only thing that was certain was the tension that filled the air. It was broken by Isis, who firmly said, "Well, if you want a challenge, I'm sure you can find another to give you such a challenge."

Then, she roughly shoved the spirit away and moved away from him. A bit of silence passed before Bakura said, "Well, I suppose you're right. Perhaps I should find the Pharaoh and start a game."

A smirk crossed his face as he thought of a good challenge. It was at this point that Isis realized that she still needed to inform the Pharaoh and Yugi about her decision to move the tablet to Egypt. Seeing the look on the woman's face, Bakura said nonchalantly, "Speaking of which, I wonder when he shall come to the tablet to gain back his lost memories."

"It should be for a while," Isis said calmly. "After all, I'll have to tell him that the tablet is being moved to Egypt before he can come to see it."

"I see," Bakura mumbled silently, looking as if in thought. There was a bit more silence before the spirit turned back to Isis with an odd sort of smirk. She was a little bit startled by the spirit's actions, and she was even more confused when he said, "Well, how about I make you a deal. Keep this tablet safe, and I'll inform your royal highness of its new home."

Hearing this caused Isis to be suspicious, and with a guarded look in her eyes, she said, "Why would you bother helping the Pharaoh?"

"Let's just say we're both after the same thing right now," Bakura replied simply. "We both wish for him to find his memories."

"Yes, but why would you want that?" Isis asked in a demanding tone.

A long silence passed before the spirit looked Isis straight in the eyes and said, "Oh, I'm sure you'll find out in due time."

Isis narrowed her eyes in confusion.

Quite suddenly, Bakura started to walk towards the exit which Isis was blocking, as he brushed by her he paused a moment and turned around towards her. Ryou was still a teenager and not much taller than Isis but Bakura tilted his head and his lips brushed her tanned cheek. Isis felt her cheeks warm up, she had never been kissed by a man. Bakura pulled back.

"Consider that my token of my end of the deal." He whispered huskily. Isis turned to meet his eyes and realized he was serious, she was still too stunned to say anything. Smirking he turned away and added, "Now, if you don't mind, I must be off. It was lovely talking with you."

Isis just stared at him for a moment before he strode past her and left up the stairs. After he had left her line of sight, she sighed and wondered aloud, "I wonder what that was about?"

She looked back at the tablet absentmindedly, and her thoughts strayed back to when Bakura had backed her into the wall, locking eyes with her and his small kiss. That was such a baffling moment; even if she HAD predicted that when she had her Millennium Tauk, she wouldn't have believed something like that possibly happening. Her fingertips brushed where his lips had been only moments ago as she wondered if any of those feelings being portrayed in the spirit's eyes were real, and if they were real, why they would be shown in his eyes in the first place. But most of all what did his kiss mean? It couldn't have been just as a token of a promise…could it?

Her thoughts came to a halt as she heard someone from upstairs shouting, "Miss Isis! We're finished! Would you like to confirm if we've packed everything to your liking?"

After a moment, she replied, "I'll be there in a second."

Isis took one last look at the tablet before she went back upstairs, thinking to herself, _'Just what did the spirit of the Ring mean to do with coming here?'_

**

* * *

**

Well, it's a bit of an abrupt ending, but I think it was okay to stop it here before it dragged on. I give credit to my partner, DarkShootingStarMagician, for the kiss near the end of the one-shot. I just couldn't write that out to save my life. Next chapter will be her "F" shipping. Hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	6. F is for Feathershipping

**So this was somewhat of a challenge to write mainly because I couldn't think of any plot ideas. Sorry for this late update, and you can thank Kristen for her guilt trips on me-whether she knows it or not that's what motivated me to get it going.**

**Disclaimer: we don't own Yu-Gi-Oh**

"_Of all the battles I've gone through in this tournament, this one will mean the most." Joey said to his friend. "You better watch out, you've taught me everything bout dueling."_

"_Almost."_

"_LET'S DUEL!"_

And so began the promised battle between Yami and Joey, but another battle would soon be for Yami, Yugi, and Joey. A battle of the heart.

Yami had been through a lot with Joey, teaming up for Duelist Kingdom, offering encouragement, his promise in Battle City, and now he would be testing Joey to really see how strong of a duelist his friend was.

Yugi had been through just as much with his friend. Joey was the answer to Yugi's wish on the millennium puzzle. _"I said I would wish for friends, friends who I can count on and friends who can count on me no matter what." _ Yugi often wondered whether if it was just because of Yami Joey became his friend but after much consoling he realized that Joey hadn't even met Yami for a few weeks, rough around the edges but a soft kind heart Joey was Yugi's wish come true.

And now as he watched the duel between Joey and Yami he knew why they were meant to be.

Meanwhile Joey himself was thinking of all the things Yugi had done for him starting from the moment Ushio-who is currently in Domino Institution screaming about money-had beat the living daylights out of him, Yugi, and Honda. He thought about the unnecessary risk of drowning for Yugi's Exodia cards, camping out and dueling in Duelist Kingdom, fighting their hearts in Battle City for so many reasons.

"_I've kept my promise, and now I have proven that I am a strong duelist just by facing you."_ Joey thought to himself.

Yami smiled to himself as he watched Joey use the same tactic in Duelist Kingdom to win back his red eyes, using Time Wizard he was able to weaken the Red Eyes in order to destroy it. He enjoyed the way Joey's brown eyes sparkled in victory and his fluffy blonde hair moving softly with the wind.

"I won Yugi." Yami nodded and took the card off his duel disk offering it to Joey,

"Congratulations Joey, you deserve it back."

"You went easy on me didn't you Yug?"

"Nope, not at all." Yami said with a grin. Joey smiled back and took a look at his card his heart swelling with pride and the cheer of being reunited with his favorite card.

"Joey, what can be shown but can't be seen?" Yami asked, Joey looked over to Yami.

"It's the riddle I asked Yugi when we became friends." Joey told him,

"Yes, but answer the riddle Joey." Yami urged

"Friendship. We're visible but our friendship is invisible."

"Correct, you believe us to be friends right?"

"Of course, you two Yugi's are my friends." Joey replied slowly, Yami smiled sadly.

"That's all I needed to know Joey," Joey's smile faded.

"So what Marik and Ishizu said, it's all true isn't it Yug?"

"Yes."

"You can count me in Yami." Yami's eyes widened as Joey had not called him Yugi but gave him a separate name. "I'll help you find your memories along with Yugi!" Joey declared. Yami smiled gratefully, wondering if he could bring himself to endanger their friend's lives like that,

"_Let's not worry about that right now." _Yugi's voice said inside. Yami nodded,

"Well I'll see you later, I'm gonna go say good bye to my sister before her train takes off."

"Right." Yami said then let Yugi take over.

"Joey, will you please come on over to my place sometime around eight?" Yugi asked shifting his feet. Joey nodded promising he would before taking off. Yugi stood alone in the street for a few minutes staring at his friends retreating figure.

(X)

The two teenagers were sprawled in Yugi's living room, Yugi holding onto a pillow as he talked to Joey.

"And that's why I'm so worried Joey. The Pharaoh wants to make this journey alone cuz he can't bear to hurt you guys and I know how much you want to be a part of this."

"He's not making this journey alone Yug." Joey declared putting a hand on Yugi's shoulder, Yugi shrugged.

"That's what I keep telling him…but he seems kinda reluctant."

"But you know him, he'll be surprised and flattered that we would help and he won't turn us away." Joey assured him. Yugi smiled at his friend.

"You're right, I'm getting worked up over nothing." He replied

"You were always like that bud. But remember you've got me on your side."

"Yup. I've got you." Yugi repeated leaning his head into his friend. He always knew he could trust Joey and rely on him to give him strength and comfort when he needed it most.

Beside the two Yami's spirit was sitting down surveying the two friends, Yami smiled feeling reassured that he could always trust on Yugi and Joey, his best friends.

**Meh not the best I've done but I have a difficult time picturing Yugi, Yami, and Joey being a threesome so I decided to focus on their friendship and bond. I endured many minutes of friendship speeches, hope you all are happy. Next is Kristen on G….ooooo wonder what hers will be (actually I already know *sticks tongue out*) til next time yall's!**


	7. G is for Gemshipping

**Hello, and happy Halloween to you all! This is Kristen with an update just in time for this spooky holiday! And the theme fits, too! For my G shipping, I've picked Gemshipping (Thief King Bakura and Ryou). At first, I had no clue what to do with this pairing. In the end, I thought of something that would sound like the possible beginning of a creepy, supernatural romance. Because at the time, I thought that would be the only way to make the pairing make sense canon-wise. This pairing can be considered either canon or AU, however. It's your call on that. Okay, now read and enjoy my first. Ever. Yaoi. Dun dun DUUUUUUUUUUN!**

**Disclaimer: The answer is "No, we don't own Yu-Gi-Oh."**

* * *

The room was bare save for a few unlit candles and a thin box. Stepping into the room was Ryou Bakura. He smiled as he set down a bowl of chips. Tonight, he had invited Yugi and the others to come over and try out Ryou's newest game: an Ouija board. He was certain that an experience with the supernatural would help get their minds off of school if only for a moment.

'_There, everything's set,' _Ryou thought, a triumphant look on his face as he inspected the room. _'Now, all that's left is for the others to get here.'_

Just after having this thought, Ryou heard knocking coming from the front of his apartment. He chuckled in amusement at his friends' impeccable timing before making his way to the door. Upon opening the door, he saw Yugi, Anzu, and Honda pulling along a very reluctant Jounouchi.

Seeing the latter of the group caused Ryou to look confused. Curiously, he asked, "Um, is Jounouchi alright?"

"Yeah, he's cool," Honda replied casually. Then, he snickered as he said, "Jounouchi's just freaking out because we'll be talking with ghosts."

"I am not!" Jounouchi snapped angrily as he glared at his friend. "I just remembered that I had something to do right now; that's all."

It was obvious to Ryou and the others that he was lying; they all knew that the blond—for reasons unknown to them—was terrified of ghosts. However, instead of making fun of him, Ryou said, "Well, you can at least stay for a few minutes, can't you?"

After giving a soft groan, Jounouchi replied, "Yeah, yeah, I can. But I'm only going to be staying for the snacks, alright?"

While Ryou led his friends into the apartment and towards the main room, he chuckled and said, "Alright, Jounouchi, and I promise; you won't regret coming."

Soon, everyone was in the main room. After everyone got seated on the floor, Ryou opened the box and pulled out the Ouija board. It looked harmless enough: a board with the letters A-Z, numbers 0-9, "yes", "no", and "goodbye" on it. However, Ryou was hoping that this was more than just a piece of cardboard with markings.

Suddenly, Ryou sensed his friends looking at the board as well. He heard Yugi ask curiously, "So, is that the Ouija board?"

Ryou nodded, and then as he got out the token that came with the board, he said, "With this board, we should be able to communicate with the dead. I'm sure we'll have fun with this."

After making sure that everything was set, Ryou proceeded to light the candles in the room. It was at this moment that Anzu asked, "So what are all the candles for, Ryou?"

For a moment, Ryou paused. Then, he let out a short laugh and replied, "I guess I just wanted to set the mood."

Soon, Ryou had finished lighting the candles. Then, before they got started, he turned off the lights in his apartment so that the only light in the room would come from the candles and the moonlight shining through the window.

After taking back his seat in front of the Ouija board, he said, "Okay, now we can get started. One of you, place your fingertips on the token."

For a moment, the other teens talked amongst themselves, trying to decide who would go first. After awhile, they decided that Anzu would go first. She and Ryou both placed their fingertips on the token. While Ryou moved the piece in small circles to warm up the board, he told everyone, "Alright, now all we have to do is ask simple questions. If there's a spirit in this room, it will move the token over the letters to answer the question."

"Wait, the** spirit**moves the token?" Honda asked incredulously. "Now, I'd like to see that!"

In response to this, Yugi nodded and Jounouchi said, "Me too!"

Ryou nodded, and then, a silence filled the room as everyone waited with anticipation for him to ask the first question. After taking a deep breath, Ryou asked, "Is there a spirit in this room that would like to speak with us?"

The five teenagers waited for some sort of response. Suddenly, just when they thought nothing was going to happen, the token started to move. Anzu gasped while the three who weren't touching the token let out their own surprise by either gasping or (in Jounouchi's case) yelping. As the token moved, Ryou said, "Don't worry; this is how the Ouija board works."

A few seconds passed before the token stopped over the word "yes". Everyone's eyes lit up after seeing the response. With excitement, Anzu said, "That's so cool! What should we ask first?"

"Maybe we should ask the spirit for its name," Yugi suggested.

Everyone agreed, and Ryou asked, "What is your name, spirit?"

Soon, the token was moving again, and everyone watched as it stopped at each letter. After the token finished spelling, Ryou was shocked at the name that had been spelled out.

Amane.

Everyone gaped at the response, and after what seemed like a long period of silence, Honda asked, "Isn't Amane the name of your sister, Ryou?"

Still too shocked to speak, Ryou merely nodded. He had lost his sister to a car accident years ago; he did **not **expect her spirit to be the first spirit they would make contact with!

Suddenly, Jounouchi said, "Wait, how do we know this ghost is really moving that thing? What if it's you guys moving it? I say we should ask that ghost to show itself!"

Ryou gasped at this suggestion and said, "Jounouchi, we can't do that! If the spirit agrees, there's no telling what would happen!"

"Besides, neither of us were moving it," Anzu added. "If you don't believe me, why don't you try it?"

"Maybe I will!" Jounouchi exclaimed.

After this exchange, the teens took turns with using the Ouija board to speak with Amane. Everyone, even Jounouchi eventually, really got into it. They spent the next couple of hours just asking simple questions to the spirit. Amane seemed to be the most expressive towards Ryou, Anzu, and Yugi. She was a bit shy towards the other two. Still, they all had fun. Eventually, the spirit decided to leave, and this left Ryou and his friends alone to relax. Ryou was so glad to know that his sister was alright; that at least helped him feel better about her passing.

After a pause, he said, "It's getting a little late, isn't it?"

"Yeah," Anzu agreed. "We should probably get going."

Honda immediately got up and said, "Yeah, I've got a test to study for tomorrow. Don't want to sleep in for that."

"Eh, I'd rather hang out here," Jounouchi said, now completely comfortable in Ryou's apartment. "I'd take creepy ghosts over boring textbooks any day."

At this response, everyone laughed. Honda then said, "Well, I can't argue with that. Still, we really do need to get some sleep."

"Fine," Jounouchi said, "But you're not gonna make me waste my day with schoolwork."

Suddenly, to the surprise of everyone in the room, the token on the Ouija board spun wildly before coming to a sudden stop. Everyone stared at the object in shock, and after a long pause, Jounouchi said warily, "Did one of you guys do that?"

"No," The others said in response.

This reaction surprised Ryou more than anything. He had never heard of something happening like this with an Ouija board. He assumed that this only happened because another spirit had entered the room and wanted to make itself known. And what was worse, Ryou couldn't tell if this spirit was a friendly one. Yugi seemed to voice out Ryou's question and asked, "Do you guys think a spirit did that?"

"Well, if it did, why did it do that?" Honda asked.

Anzu added, "Yeah, do you think we should try talking to it?"

Ryou's mental state was telling him they should put away the Ouija board and just leave the spirit alone. However, his internal instincts and natural curiosity were urging him to try and make contact with the spirit. So, against his better judgment, Ryou went up to the board and placed his fingertips back on the token. Then, he said quietly, "Anzu, will you help me? I think we should try talking with this spirit."

Cautiously, Anzu approached him. Before touching the token, she asked, "Are you sure this will be safe?"

Ryou didn't like hearing this; he was already nervous enough about this whole thing. Calmly, he said, "I think so. So long as we're carefully about what we ask and how far we take it, we should be fine."

"Well, okay…" Anzu said unsurely as she touched the token. Yugi, Honda, and Jounouchi, in the meantime, stepped back from the board, worried that something would happen if they stood to close.

Ryou took some deep breaths before finally asking, "Um, spirit, do you want to speak with us?"

Ryou waited, unsure about what sort of response he should expect. Soon, the token was moving, and the teens were watching intently to see the response.

_**Yes.**_

Ryou's mind was stupefied. Well, at least that answered that question. Now the only problem was what he should ask next. He didn't have to think long though, because the next to ask a question wasn't actually him. Yugi, who had come a little closer to watch the board, asked, "Okay, how are you feeling right now?"

Ryou, at first, didn't expect anything since the person asking the question wasn't one of the people touching the token, but to his surprise, it began to move again. They watched intently as the spirit spelled out a word, and Ryou was a bit worried by the response.

_**Mad.**_

Ryou didn't know much about angry spirits: only that they were usually the more dangerous ones. His friends didn't seem to understand this, for they didn't express much worry at the response: just curiosity. Curiously, Anzu asked, "Why are you angry?"

The token moved again. Ryou and the others hoped that the spirit's reply would explain things. However, to their confusion, the response was incomplete.

_**I want…**_

"'I want'?" Honda said. "What does it want?"

"I don't know," Jounouchi said, thinking about what it could want. Suddenly, with a dorky grin, he said, "Maybe the ghost wants an order of pork chops with a side order of fries."

The two boys laughed at Jounouchi's self-made answer, and Anzu groaned and rolled her eyes while Yugi said, "Come on, guys. Be serious, please."

Ryou decided to take a chance and ask the spirit what it wanted, despite the bad feeling he was feeling. Nervously, he asked, "What is it you want, spirit?"

Slowly, the token moved, and Ryou focused more intently than in the past, his gut feeling becoming stronger with each passing second. Finally, after what seemed like minutes, he got an answer. The answer confused him and, in a sense, terrified him.

_**You.**_

Ryou could feel his hands shaking from nervousness, he felt a cold chill, and his chest felt like it was beginning to throb. Nervously, he thought, _'What in the world? This cannot be happening. This is not normal!'_

"Whoa! Sounds like you have a dead stalker," Jounouchi said with surprise, but also with amusement. Apparently, he found this funny and not terrifying.

"Hey, I've got a question for the spirit," Honda said. Looking back towards the board, he asked, "Can you tell us your name, ghost?"

The token moved, and the response was short and simple.

_**No.**_

"That's weird," Anzu said, now getting a little nervous. "Why won't the spirit tell us its name?"

After a bit of thinking, Jounouchi asked with a laugh, "So, ghost, were you a pedophile while you were alive?"

Anzu shot the blond a glare while the token moved again. Everyone else watched the token move, and once again, the answer was very short.

_**No.**_

"Hm, is it being truthful, or is it in denial?" Jounouchi asked out loud before bursting into laughter.

"Jounouchi, this isn't funny!" Anzu scolded. "Stop being so immature!"

While Jounouchi calmed down and Anzu lectured him, Ryou thought about what he should do. This whole situation with this spirit was making him really scared. But for reasons he couldn't explain, he was curious about this ghost. He wanted to know who it was, why it was speaking with them and in particular why it wanted him (and what it meant by that). So, although Ryou was scared about what would happen after his next question, he asked the one question that he knew they should never ask a spirit when using the Ouija board. After calming his nerves as much as he could, Ryou asked, "Spirit, can you prove to us that you are here?"

His other friends quieted down and gasped at Ryou's question to the spirit, and while they waited for a response, Anzu said, "Are you crazy, Ryou? I thought you said anything could happen if you ask a spirit to show itself!"

"Relax, Anzu," Jounouchi said, surprisingly calmer than his other friends at the moment. "This ghost probably isn't going to show himself. He seems like one of those creepy stalkers that hides in the dark and never comes out into the open.

As the token moved, Ryou thought, _'Well, although I might've worded it differently, I think Jounouchi's right. Spirits normally respond 'no' to this question a few times as a warning before they actually show that they're there. With the way this spirit's been behaving, I wouldn't be surprised to see it answer 'no'. I mean, the chances are pretty low that it would say—'_

_**Yes.**_

Ryou's thoughts halted. That was the answer that he **didn't **want to see. Before he had time to process a response, however, the candles suddenly went out. He and Anzu couldn't help but let out short screams while the other boys either gasped or (again, in Jounouchi's case) screamed. Nervously, Anzu said, "Please tell me one of you guys opened the window!"

"Not me!" Jounouchi exclaimed, backing away from the window right away.

"I didn't open it, either," Yugi said while cautiously going over to the window to check it out. "What about you, Honda?"

"Don't look at me. I've been staring at that board the whole time," Honda replied, backing away from the board.

Ryou was really scared now. This was definitely a sign that a dangerous ghost was in the room; if they stayed in here, he was certain that they'd be putting themselves in serious trouble. If the spirit was strong enough to get rid of all of the candlelight, it could probably cause physically harm, too! Urgently, he told his friends, "We should get out of here, guys."

"You don't have to tell us twice," Jounouchi said in a panic. Before anyone could make a bolt for the exit, however, a sharp intake of breath filled the room. The next thing they knew, Yugi fell to the ground, gasping for breath.

"Yugi!" Honda exclaimed as he and Jounouchi immediately ran over to their friend. "Yugi! What happened? What's wrong?"

He didn't answer them; instead, he kept trying to get air that—for reasons the other teens didn't understand—wasn't coming to him. While the two boys tried to figure out what was wrong, Ryou stared on in horror. To him, he didn't see Yugi mysteriously collapse; what he saw was the ghostly figure of a man knocking him down and choking him. With horror, Ryou thought, _'Oh my gosh! What do I do?'_

The white-haired boy looked towards Anzu who was completely frozen with fear and shaking. From the looks of things, Ryou could tell that Jounouchi and Honda couldn't see the spirit strangling their friend. He wasn't sure if Anzu was able to see or just froze up from the sudden paranormal activity taking place. As for Yugi, whether or not he could see the ghost, Ryou was sure he could definitely feel it. Ryou looked around the room, hoping to find something that could help. Looking at the board, he saw the token and got an idea. Quickly, he snatched the token, looked back at the violent spirit, and yelled, "Get off of my friend now!"

He threw the token and sent it flying at—make that **through**—the spirit's head. Although it didn't hurt the spirit, it certainly got its attention. Slowly, the spirit turned its head towards Ryou, and the young boy froze with fear at what he saw. What Ryou saw in front of him was what appeared to be an older, tanner, crueler version of himself. Long, white hair decorated his head, and he wore a crimson red cloak over a very, muscled physique. His violet eyes penetrated the young boy's mind, and Ryou could tell from their expression that this man was dangerous and would do anything to get what he wanted.

And he had said himself that he wanted Ryou.

Ryou's heart pounded hard in his chest, and he felt sweat forming. In fright, he backed away, muttering, "You… it… it can't be…"

The spirit let out a malevolent chuckle and said, _**"Now, why are you so frightened, Ryou? We haven't even started to know each other."**_

Ryou stammered, not believing what he was hearing. He didn't even process the weird looks and questions from his friends. For his mind, the ghost was the only thing that registered to his mind. Nervously, he stammered, "W-What do you want?"

The spirit looked back at Ryou and sighed for a moment. Then, the spirit finally released his grip on Yugi and began walking towards Ryou, saying, _**"I've already told you. I want you."**_

Ryou didn't process the fact that Anzu had left his side to check on Yugi. He didn't process the fact that his friend was now taking very much needed breaths. He didn't even process his friends' cries for him to snap out of it. All that Ryou focused on at that moment was the fact that the spirit was coming closer and closer to him. Ryou tried to speak but felt his voice leave him. He tried to get up and move, but the strength in his legs left him. As he continued to stare at the spirit in fear, the ghost said, _**"It seems so unfair that your friends get to have you all to themselves, don't you think? I should be the only one to have you: me, and no one else."**_

Ryou felt his heart stop in its tracks as the spirit stopped mere inches away from his face, and their eyes locked. Ryou felt himself getting lost in that gaze; although the spirit himself was dead, his eyes looked very much alive to the boy. He saw a fire in them that he had rarely seen in anyone before. As Ryou attempted and failed to back up farther away from him, the spirit said, _**"Come now, where's that energy you had earlier when you threw the token at me? I want to see that fire. I want to see you tremble. I want all of you."**_

The spirit then moved his face so it was just barely in front of Ryou's. The spirit then did something that Ryou hadn't expected; he moved in for what the boy soon thought was going to be a kiss. But just as the ghost's ethereal lips graced his physical ones, the lights to the apartment were suddenly flipped on, and the spirit disappeared. Ryou was left staring at a blank space. He let out a sigh of relief. He was relieved that the ghost was gone, but who had turned on the lights?

"Ryou, are you alright?"

The young boy looked up to see Anzu standing by the light switch. It was now clear to him what had happened. He then looked over towards his other friends. Jounouchi and Honda were looked at him with curiosity and concern, and Yugi was still taking in some more breaths. After a while, Ryou stammered out, "Uh, y-yeah. I think so…"

"Are you sure, man?" Honda asked. "You seemed to be talking to thin air earlier and you got really, REALLY white all of a sudden!"

"Huh?" Ryou stared at them with confusion, and he asked, "But, didn't you see the spirit? Didn't you hear it?"

"Uh… no," Jounouchi and Honda said in unison. Ryou looked at Anzu, and she shook her head nervously. Then, he looked towards Yugi. In response to this, Yugi said quietly, "Well, I didn't see anything, but I did feel something cold grabbing at me. It was strange; I felt suffocated."

Ryou was put into silence as he wondered, _'Why couldn't they see or hear him? Did the spirit only want to show himself to me?'_

"Well, we need to get out of here now," Anzu said seriously. "We have to make sure that we don't have another scare like that."

"I agree!" Jounouchi said immediately, running towards the door. "All who want to go to Yugi's to recuperate and forget this ghost crap, say 'I'!"

Everyone but Ryou said "I"; Ryou just nodded and slowly stood up. As he followed his friends out of the room, he took one last look at the Ouija board and thought, _'That's so strange. Why was I the only one to see that spirit? And what made him want to…'_

He felt his face heat up as he remembered their "almost kiss". Whether or not Ryou could call it real, it still left a strange tingle on his lips. He thought to himself, _'I want to learn more. Some other time, though. Not tonight: what happened in that room was too horrifying!'_

With that last thought, Ryou followed his friends out of the apartment and down the road. Despite the calmed heart rate and breathing that he now had, however, Ryou couldn't help but feel as if he was still being watched by that mysterious spirit…

* * *

**Well, there you have it. My first ever yaoi one-shot. And it certainly won't be the last. I hope you've all enjoyed my spooky one-shot. Next up is Kim with the "H" shipping. Have a wonderful Halloween!**


	8. H is for Hostshipping

**Hey there DarkShootingStarMagician here, this is my H shipping and it's got a Christmas-y feel to it, Merry Christmas everybody**.

It was a cold day in Domino City, Japan, and at five in the evening the temperatures were dropping, the city bustled in one last Christmas Rush and traffic was a nightmare, many preferred public transportation, on one specific bus a boy with long white hair looked out the window at the gray streets and darkening sky.

"Oh the weather outside is frightful, but the fire is so delightful, and since we've no place to go,  
Let It Snow! Let It Snow! Let It Snow!" Ryou hummed to himself softly, beside him a girl with short brown hair frowned.

"Why do you want it to snow?" she asked, Ryou shrugged. "It's pretty I guess and reminds me of England." He said looking at her smiling softly. Anzu returned the smile,

"I don't like snow much but it's ok." She said,

"Ok so where do you want to go first?" Ryou asked as he and Anzu stepped off the bus in the shopping center. Ryou agreed to go with Anzu Christmas Shopping since nobody from their group could go with her and Ryou honestly didn't have much to do in the evenings.

"Oh, let's go over there," Anzu gestured to a "girly shop" outside the shop a woman was going on about some perfume, Ryou followed his friend into the shop and felt a great sadness overwhelm him, almost ten years ago his mother and sister had died and every Christmas and birthday it pained him to not be able to buy them perfume or lotion as a gift, let alone anything, but perhaps this Christmas would be different, he watched Anzu select a perfume and spray it on her wrist and sniffed. "Ryou, how does this smell?" she asked extending her arm, Ryou pressed his nose on her wrist lightly and sniffed.

"Uh, it's nice." Ryou replied truthfully, Anzu frowned

"I dunno, it doesn't seem like my mom, perhaps…this." She selected another bottle and sprayed on her other wrist then frowned again. For the next fifteen minutes Anzu sprayed various parts of her arms and hands sniffing perfumes as Ryou followed her looking at all the perfumes.

"Well…what does your mom like?" he asked as Anzu set another rejected bottle down.

"She likes those really expensive like perfumes," Anzu replied, Ryou nodded in understanding and picked up a bottle from the top shelf,

"Try this one." He suggested,

Anzu took it "Sandstorm?" she sprayed and sniffed "Gosh that smells like the perfume my dad got her shortly after getting engaged." Anzu exclaimed, Ryou smiled fondly at her,

"You should get it for her then." He suggested, Anzu nodded. "Thanks Ryou, I think I will." The two went to the cash register where already a long line was formed, "My mom's taste in perfume is much different than mine, I pretty much like natural boring scents, you know like vanilla and such." Anzu told him. Ryou nodded in understanding,

"Yeah, vanilla's nice." He said looking away, it sort of felt awkward to him. "What do you prefer on girls?" Anzu asked, Ryou's felt his neck burn,

"Ah well…I've never given it much thought," he replied turning away from her, Anzu nodded and felt a little guilty at making him feel awkward. Finally Anzu paid for her purchase and they headed out the door, to their astonishment white flakes were falling from the sky.

"I-It's snowing!" Ryou gasped smiling, Anzu smiled at Ryou's grin, she rarely saw Ryou grin like that, he must really miss England.

"Guess you got your wish, now let's go to the bookstore, I want to give my dad something,"

_It doesn't show signs of stopping,  
And I've bought some corn for popping,  
The lights are turned way down low,  
Let It Snow! Let It Snow! Let It Snow!  
_

Anzu had bought everybody in their circle of friends and some close relatives a present so Ryou helped Anzu carry her bags of presents on the bus and to her home, , the lights were off in Anzu's house which she was pretty relieved about, she needed to hide the presents. Ryou marveled at her decorations and tree, "Hey why don't we wrap these up right now?" Ryou suggested "I mean you know…I could help if you want me to, and it'd be easier to hide. You could put them under the tree," he pointed at her decorated tree. Anzu nodded thoughtfully.

"Yeah that's a good idea and I would love your help!" she said giving him a smile. Ryou waited as she ran up the stairs for supplies, Ryou sat on the Mazaki's couch marveling at how warm and comfortable he felt, he breathed in the scent of evergreen from the tree and loved how the lights twinkled in the dim living room. He heard anzu's footsteps come down the stairs and a few minutes later the pair started wrapping up presents in the warm room sharing stories and laughing at each others wrapping mistakes. After almost forty five minutes all the gifts were wrapped in pretty paper with bows and ribbons, it was only nine thirty and Anzu's parents still weren't home. Ryou gathered the remains of the wrapping paper and ribbons while Anzu put away the scissors and tape.

"Thanks for helping me," Anzu said cheerfully, Ryou nodded,

"It's no problem Anzu." He replied giving her a cheerful smile, he really did like Christmas, he loved buying presents-even if they were few-his dad came and stayed with him for five days sometimes even two weeks, the two would go to church services and eat a Christmas feast by themselves, sometimes even his Yami didn't seem hell bent on destroying the world, and it was just a day of relaxing for Ryou and quality time with this dad. Maybe this year with some friends Ryou would be able to spend time with them as well.

"R-Ryou, it's still kind of early, do you want some hot chocolate before you go?" Anzu asked, Ryou nodded,

"That would be nice." He replied, how could he forget about the hot chocolate and hot cider? He loved the hot drinks during the cold season, especially after shoveling or playing in snow. Ryou loved snow and believed it represented peace and cleanliness on one of the most magical days of the year. Anzu set about to making hot chocolate for the two while Ryou stood aways and watched her. Ryou had always admired Anzu and maybe even had a small crush but Anzu was a nice girl just to be around with, she was spunky, fun, energetic, and just had this joyful vibe around her, it was hard to feel discouraged with her advice,

"Here you go." Anzu said handing him a mug of hot cocoa. Ryou took it and sipped it, Anzu had even added marshmallows into it-which Ryou loved!- "I'm sorry I don't know how to build a fire…"Anzu said apologetically after glancing at her bare and cold fire place.

"I-If you have wood I'll start one," Ryou offered,

"Yeah…ok. It's out in the back," Anzu pointed and Ryou followed her direction out to her backyard for some firewood. Ten minutes later Anzu and Ryou were sitting by the fireplace drinking their hot cocoa and enjoying the warmth-both from the drink and fire-

"It's been a while since I've had hot cocoa by the fire." Ryou admitted shyly, Anzu nodded

"Yeah me too, my parents are always "too busy" and it's a real treat just to have a fire going," she told him,

"Well, maybe sometime we should do this with all of our friends." Ryou suggested, Anzu gave him a warm smile and touched his hand.

"But sometimes…it's just nice to have one companion with you," she told him softly,

_When we finally kiss goodnight,  
How I'll hate going out in the storm!  
But if you'll really hold me tight,  
All the way home I'll be warm.  
_

The door opened and in walked Mr. and Mrs. Mazaki "Mom! Dad!" Anzu said happily seeing them, the two gave their daughter warm smiles

"Hello dear, who's this?"

"This is Ryou Bakura, you know…one of my friends." She said introducing him, Ryou extended his hand

"Pleased to meet you," he told them politely shaking Mr. Mazaki's hand.

"Same to you," Mr. Mazaki replied then headed up stairs with his laptop,

"We'll be down soon Anzu." Her mother said meaningfully,

Ryou blushed "I-I got to go anyway," he told Mrs. Mazaki turning to Anzu he said "thanks for the hot chocolate."

"Oh no problem Ryou, thank you for your help," Anzu replied. She too was blushing. Mrs. Mazaki smiled at the two and headed upstairs herself,

_The fire is slowly dying,  
And, my dear, we're still good-bying,  
But as long as you love me so,  
Let It Snow! Let It Snow! Let It Snow! _

"Brrr, it's cold out." Anzu said blowing on her hands, Ryou chuckled and took both of her hands into his own,

"Maybe you should have coats and gloves on when you're outside." He suggested

"I thought it'd be a quick good bye." Anzu muttered looking at their hands. Ryou brushed some white snow out of Anzu's brown hair.

"I think this should be the final good bye, it's almost midnight and I'm sure your parents would wonder why you've been out here for almost forty five minutes saying good bye." Ryou told her,

"Y-yeah, see you later then, you know with it being Christmas Eve and all." "

Ok," Ryou said hesitantly, he let go of her hands and turned to walk away, tomorrow was Christmas Eve and his father would be arriving in a few hours. He turned around "Oh Anzu…" he started, Anzu looked up into his brown eyes

"Yes?"

Ryou leaned in and his lips brushed her forehead. "Merry Christmas." He whispered and then finally he turned around and walked in the snow towards his apartment.

A few years later Anzu was now fulfilling her dream in New York City. It was Christmas break and she didn't have enough money to fly back home to spend with her family and friends, she was looking at a very lonely Christmas break, she sat in her small apartment listening to the radio, Let it Snow was on and she remembered just a few Christmas's ago a white haired boy with brown eyes sang this very song wishing for snow on Christmas. Anzu sighed wondering briefly whatever happened to Ryou, after their tender moment which Anzu thought Ryou would never do they hadn't started a relationship but once in a while they would go out together alone, Ryou never kissed her again and Anzu honestly didn't mind too much but she sort of wished she could get in contact with him. As Anzu was thinking of this she heard a knock at the door. Getting up she answered it to see the mailman,

"Package for you miss, Merry Christmas."

"Yeah, Merry Christmas to you too." Anzu replied politely then shut the door curious as to what the package was, she ripped open the box to see a another package wrapped in pretty red and white wrapping paper and a green ribbon. Unwrapping it carefully to reveal a bottle of strawberry perfume, hot chocolate, and a note.

_Dear Anzu,  
Merry Christmas, I hope that you think of me when you wear this perfume, I've missed you very much since you've been gone. I've had this perfume for a few weeks in hopes to give it to you in person but I heard you weren't able to return for the holiday. I hope that when you wear it it'll remind you of our times together; this is my favorite scent on girls-specifically you.  
Sincerely,  
Ryou Bakura._

Anzu sprayed the perfume on her wrist, the very wrist that Ryou had sniffed once long ago, Anzu inhaled the scent smiling. "I'll always remember you Ryou." She whispered.

**Aw just melts your heart! Yes..no? I'm sorry but I just can't imagine them as a couple so I twisted it a bit, it's a potential romance I guess. Ah well, I hope you liked it. This shot turned out longer than I thought, yay! Merry Christmas everyone.**


	9. I is for Irateshipping

**Here's another update for you readers. Again, this one-shot is based off of the holiday season. This time, though, the pairing is Irateshipping (Jounouchi and Marik). Just when I (AnimeSnowAngel), finished my first yaoi one-shot, here's my second one. XD**

**Anyways, since before Christmas time, I had the plot for this pairing set. I was only motivated to put it up today because my fellow sister (DarkMagicianShootingStar) told me how Marik's birthday is actually December 23rd. So, if you want to think of it this way, you could say that this is not only a Christmas one-shot but a birthday one-shot as well. Anyhoo, I'm rambling too much. I hope you enjoy this one-shot.**

**Disclaimer: Kazuki Takahashi owns Yu-Gi-Oh! for yet another Christmas. My sister and I, however, do not own the show or its characters.**

* * *

The air in Domino was filled with the usual feelings on that December day: snow, holiday music, the cheerful feelings of the soon-approaching Christmas day, and…

"ACHOO!"

…the cold temperature.

'_Why the heck is it so cold this time of year?' _Katsuya Jounouchi thought with annoyance. At the moment, he was taking a stroll around town, wearing a thick, blue winter jacket over his normal clothes in an attempt to keep the cold from getting to him. He was frowning, thinking that the jacket wasn't doing that good of a job. _'Honestly, it's kind of annoying when it gets so cold that you want it to be summer. But during the summer, you wish it could be cooler. I swear, that's the weirdest thing ever! I'm sure I'm not the only one thinking—'_

"There should be an in-between temperature!"

Jounouchi flinched at the sudden voice and thought, _'Shit, who just read my mind?'_

The blond glanced around the area, and soon, he came across two familiar faces: Rishid and Marik Ishtar. As he wondered what they were doing over here, Marik continued saying, "Honestly, Rishid, in Egypt, it's so hot that it could melt steel if you gave the weather some time. And yet over here, it gets so cold that you almost wish that Domino would go through a drought. I just don't understand why there can't be an average temperature in every country so we wouldn't have to feel so uncomfortable."

The older man merely chuckled at his friend's words, knowing that he was only complaining because this was his first time experiencing such a change in weather. As Marik had spoken, Jounouchi decided to greet the two, so he went up towards them and said, "Hey, guys! Fancy seeing you here!"

For a moment, the two of them were startled to see Jounouchi, but after a while, they both brightened up. With a small smile, Marik said, "Hey, Jounouchi. It's been a while, hasn't it?"

"You're telling me," Jounouchi replied. "I haven't seen you guys since Battle City! What are you guys doing back in Domino? Decided to move into a nice town?"

"Actually, Isis suggested we come over to Domino to partake in the celebration of Christmas," Rishid explained. "Since we've decided to start a new life, she thought that celebrating Christmas would be a good start." He chuckled as he suddenly added, "But I think Marik would say otherwise; he's not too pleased with this snow and cold temperature."

"No kidding?" Jounouchi said before laughing. "Well, I'm not that surprised. He shouldn't be wearing those clothes from Battle City in weather like this. He's just asking to turn into a popsicle."

In fact, Marik WAS wearing his outfit that he wore for most of Battle City (he had refused to wear anything else). Turning red from anger, Marik shouted, "Quit talking like I'm not here!"

"Sorry, man," Jounouchi said after calming down, surprised by his sudden frustration. It wasn't the same type of anger that he had shown in Battle City where he wanted to kill them. It was more like the type of anger that one would show when they don't like being teased. In his mind, this was kind of amusing to Jounouchi.

After he apologized, Marik sighed and mumbled, "It's fine. I just… don't feel used to wearing long sleeves. Plus, I didn't think it would be this cold. I just really don't understand this town sometimes."

A bit of silence passed while Jounouchi thought to himself. He thought, _'Sounds like he still has a lot to learn about the outside world. I guess being stuck underground for several years can do that to you. Maybe I should help him out; after all, he's not the same evil dude that he was before… Yeah, I think I'll do that.'_

Smiling, Jounouchi exclaimed, "Hey, why don't I show you around town? I'll show you everything Christmas in this town! And I won't take no for an answer!"

Before Marik or Rishid could even respond, Jounouchi grabbed Marik's hand and began pulling him down the street. Unseen by Jounouchi, Marik's face flushed red as he shouted, "Hey! Hold on a second! Rishid and I were already going to—"

"It's okay, Marik," Rishid suddenly said. "You can let Jounouchi show you around for a bit. Isis and I were planning on finding something festive to bring home, anyways. You can come back to our apartment when you finish, alright?"

"Got it, Rishid!" Jounouchi called out cheerfully as he and Marik continued to walk down the street. As soon as they turned the corner, the blond said, "Okay, Marik. It's time for me to give you Katsuya Jounouchi's Christmas Tour!"

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

For the next several hours, Jounouchi and Marik spent their time exploring Domino and looking at Christmas decorations. With every new sight, the blond tried to his best ability to explain the thing that caught his friend's interest. After a decent lunch, Jounouchi had even convinced Marik to come to a clothing store and buy some proper winter clothes. He couldn't get Marik to get some new pants, but he had managed to make him buy a sweatshirt to fit the holiday season. The sweatshirt was a very dark shade of red with a reindeer on the front and a hood attached (Jounouchi wanted to get him one with a picture of Santa Claus on the front, but Marik wouldn't have it). They had even managed to get some black winter gloves for themselves, and after that, they had been able to handle the cold loads better than before.

At the current moment, the two boys had gotten some hot chocolate and were drinking their mugs while walking down the streets. Since they weren't currently looking at anything right now, Jounouchi decided to say, "Well, I hope you're having a good time, Marik."

After a moment of thought, Marik shrugged and said, "Yeah, I guess I am. Thanks for buying the hot chocolate. This is a lot better than I thought it would be."

"No problem," the blond said. "You can't have good winter memories without having hot chocolate; it's one of the few things that can make the cold weather enjoyable."

In response to this, Marik smiled before saying, "Yeah, I'll have to ask Isis if she can make some hot chocolate for my birthday."

Jounouchi looked towards his friend in confusion after hearing his last statement, and curiously, he asked, "Your birthday?"

"Yes, it's on the 23rd of this month," Marik replied calmly. "It's been so long since I've been able to enjoy my birthday. Up until now, I've always had to celebrate it isolated from the world."

"Well, consider the hot cocoa my birthday gift to you," Jounouchi said with a grin. Then, a sudden thought came to him, and he added, "That's a weird day to have a birthday on. I mean, you'd get presents on your birthday, and then two days later, you'd get gifts for Christmas. Don't you find that strange?"

Marik gave this question some serious thought, and after a moment, he finally said, "Well, I've never really thought of it that way before… I suppose it is a little odd…"

"Huh," Jounouchi muttered without thinking. For the next several minutes, they were both silent, taking in the sights of snow and Christmas lights. The blond boy's attention was suddenly grabbed as Marik asked, "Jounouchi, what's this?"

He turned his head to see what Marik was looking at, and after a moment, he smiled and said, "Oh, that's the nativity scene. I think it's more for the people that celebrate Christmas for its religious history. See, the Bible mentions how God's son, Jesus, was born on Christmas Eve, and everyone brought gifts for the baby they called the newborn king. There are actually a lot of Christmas songs that describe that night. Personally, I never really saw Christmas as a religious holiday for me, though."

Marik seemed to soak in these words and think about them for a long time. The silence kind of scared Jounouchi. Before he could break it, Marik said, "So, these people were waiting for their king to come to them…"

Hearing this caused the teen to realize what was on Marik's mind; in a way, he supposed the nativity could be compared to his friend's life as a tomb keeper, waiting for the great pharaoh to awaken. Wanting to keep his mind away from the past, Jounouchi responded, "Well, I guess so. Like I said, though, I don't really enjoy the holiday for the religious background."

Curiously, Marik looked towards Jounouchi and asked, "What do you enjoy about Christmas, then? The gifts?"

"What? No! ... Well, maybe a little," Jounouchi said with embarrassment before adding, "But that's not the main reason. I like Christmas because of the sense of togetherness, I guess. As corny as it sounds, I like Christmas because of how everyone comes together to celebrate: friends, family, you get the picture."

"…Oh," Marik mumbled with awe before smiling, deciding that he liked that idea. After a while, he said, "Well, I should probably head back to our apartment. Rishid and Isis will want me to come back soon."

Realizing how late it was, Jounouchi said, "Yeah, I guess you're right. I'll come with you. I wanna make sure you get home okay."

Marik nodded to this, and the two of them began walking to the apartment. After a bit of silence, he asked, "Jounouchi, who are you celebrating Christmas with? You seem like a guy who'd spend time with his family."

Suddenly, Jounouchi looked a little bit uncomfortable. Then, with a dry chuckle, he said, "Well, actually, my family isn't exactly on the best terms. My father is far too dangerous for me to hang around sometimes, my mom and I don't really see eye to eye, and I'm sure my little sister will be spending the holidays with mom as usual. I don't want to take her away from that."

"What about your friends?" Marik asked, still curious about how Jounouchi spent his holidays.

"Eh, I don't really want to bother them around this time," the blond admitted. "I mean, Anzu always celebrates with her parents, and Honda usually goes out of town to see distant relatives. I don't even know what Ryou and Otogi do for Christmas."

"What about Yugi?"

"Yugi? Well, I know he and his grandfather would let me celebrate with them in a heartbeat. It's just, Christmas seems like more of a family holiday. Besides, this may be the only Christmas Yugi gets to spend with the Pharaoh; I don't want to get in the way."

"I see," Marik said after a while. Suddenly, he let out a chuckle. Curiously, Jounouchi asked, "What?"

"I'm just imagining how strange all of this must seem to the Pharaoh. This is probably all new to him, too," Marik answered with a grin.

Jounouchi took in this answer, and soon, he let out a loud laugh and said, "You're right! He's probably looking at a Christmas tree right now like it's some strange monster or something! I can sort of imagine that: what with all of the lights and the bizarre ornaments!"

The two boys laughed quite a bit with that interesting image in their heads. After a while, they both calmed down and were back to walking in silence. After a while, Marik said, "Hey, Jounouchi, if you need someone to spend Christmas with, you could always spend it with us."

Jounouchi looked towards Marik in surprise and asked, "Really?"

"Sure," Marik replied with a smile. "We could always use more people to celebrate Christmas, and you need to spend the holidays with someone."

Jounouchi's face flushed a little. He wasn't sure why; perhaps it was because he was happy to hear someone caring about him. Maybe it was because someone actually wanted to spend time with him during Christmas. Whatever the reason, though, the boy knew that this request made him feel good. Realizing that he felt (and probably looked) silly, he looked away bashfully and said, "Well, if you really want me around, I guess I could come by on Christmas."

"Great!" Marik said with a big smile.

Soon enough, the two of them made it to the apartment. Upon reaching the door, the boys noticed something above the door. It appeared to be a small plant with what looked like white berries on the stems. Instantly, Jounouchi's face became even redder as he recognized what it was.

Mistletoe.

Unknowingly, Marik came underneath the plant and said aloud, "Huh, I wonder what this is. It wasn't here this morning." Then, he turned to Jounouchi and asked, "Do you know what this is, Jounouchi?"

The blond boy didn't process this question and just thought, _'What the heck is mistletoe doing in this apartment? Did Isis and Rishid SERIOUSLY get that today, or is this the manager's doing? Whoever's fault it is, they must've PLANNED something like this to happen!'_

"Jounouchi?"

His attention was snapped towards Marik who was staring at him curiously. Realizing that he hadn't been paying attention to his surroundings (and forgetting about where Marik was standing), he walked towards the boy and said, "I'm sorry, did you say something?"

"Um, yes," Marik said, deciding to shake off Jounouchi's silence from before. "I was wondering what this plant over the door is."

Suddenly becoming embarrassed, the blond boy answered quietly, "Well, um, that's mistletoe, Marik. It's another Christmas thing, but it's mostly for… er, lovers than anyone else."

"Why?" Marik asked naively.

Looking at Marik ask this caused Jounouchi to feel even more awkward; the way he looked at him when asking that just made the Egyptian look so… for lack of a better word, cute. Looking away, Jounouchi said, "Well, when two people get underneath it, they have to, um… well, they have to… uh…" Quietly, he whispered, "… kiss…"

Marik seemed to turn a little red in the face, hearing the last word, and with a smile, he said, "So, would we have to… you know, since we're under it now?"

"Huh?" Jounouchi half-muttered, half-squeaked. He looked up and noticed that he was now under the mistletoe as well. Turning beat red, he said, "Uh, well, if you really don't want to, we could just—"

Before Jounouchi could finish his suggestion, Marik leaned in and caught his lips in a kiss. At first, shock was all that he felt, but then, to his surprise, he felt himself kissing back. For some unexplainable reason, he found himself enjoying this very much. After a long moment, the two boys broke away, and it was at this point that Jounouchi noticed a mischievous look in Marik's eyes. Finally, the teen said, "You knew about mistletoe all along, didn't you?"

Marik chuckled for a moment before turning towards the door, opening it, and saying, "It worked, guys. But you could've told me what exactly mistletoe was."

"Huh?" Jounouchi muttered. As Rishid and Isis allowed the two to come in, he asked, "You didn't know about mistletoe?"

As they sat down on the couch, Marik explained, "Isis and Rishid told me I could express my gratitude to you if I brought you here and got you to stand under the mistletoe. Of course, they didn't bother to tell me WHAT mistletoe's purpose was." As he said this last statement, he glared at his family, apparently not happy to not be informed of that small detail. Then, he finished, "Still, I'm glad you came. I was hoping we could get past everything I did to you and Yugi during Battle City and start over. You really are a great guy, Jounouchi."

Jounouchi took a moment to soak in these words and try to figure out what he meant. Finally, after a while, he chuckled and said, "Of course we can start over! I'd really like that."

Smiling, Marik hugged Jounouchi and said, "Thank you. And I suppose that kiss could be your Christmas gift for me."

Thinking back to that moment, Jounouchi smiled and said, "Yeah, I guess so." A bit of silence passed before the blond said, "Hey, Marik?"

"Yeah?"

Jounouchi ruffled Marik's hair playfully before saying, "Merry Christmas."

"… Merry Christmas," Marik said back before leaning back into Jounouchi's chest. For the rest of the night, Jounouchi stayed at the Ishtars. He came back for Christmas as well, and when the Ishtars had to head back to Egypt, Marik gave him a little souvenir to remember the time they spent together. It was the mistletoe that they had shared a kiss the first day that the Ishtars spent in Domino that month, and every Christmas, Jounouchi would use it as his own decoration and remember the good times spent that year.

* * *

**Well, that was fun to type up. Very cute-sy. I REALLY look forward to my K shipping chapter now; I'm really excited about it! Before I can put it up, though, Kim will put up her J shipping. I can't wait to see what she does! Now, I just have one thing left to say to our faithful readers. **

**Happy holidays! :D**


	10. J is for Jeershipping

**So sorry that it took forever, just been busy with college and my other personal stuff, but nonetheless I wrote this out after getting a BIG inspiration.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh but I do own Paranormal Activity Oren Pely's got nothing on me XD that was a joke people!**

* * *

"You WHAT?" Katsuya Jounouchi exclaimed, the woman before him smiled

"You heard me, I'm seeing someone" she replied

"B-b-b-but Mai..." Jounouchi stuttered, his future hopes and dreams had shattered, even if he didn't want to admit it he had loved Mai Kajaku for a very long time, "Uh, who is...it?" he managed to ask. Mai smiled some more

"His name is Takahashi." she told him "And speaking of which I have to go see him, ta ta." and with a small wave she flounced to her purple convertible and sped away leaving the heart broken blonde in the dust.

"Mai." Jounouchi said a little weakly his hand stretched out to where Mai had stood only a few moments ago. "But I love you." he moaned pathetically then sank to his knees.

"Major blow man." a blonde man said beside a spiky brown haired boy.

"Ah, man what did I do to deserve this mate?" the boy asked, he went by the name Valon. "I mean I was the one that tried helping her when she was down that time." he fiddled with one of his wrist bands. The man beside him known as Rafeal shrugged and ordered a few more drinks. The bar doors opened and in walked Jounouchi, in all honesty he hadn't really watched where he was going, after being abandoned by Mai he had started walking around feeling hopeless, it had begun to rain and instinctively he had headed towards the nearest building.

"Oi, if it isn't Katsuya Jounouchi." a familiar Austrilian accent called to him, Jounouchi looked up to see Rafeal and Valon sitting at the bar, his feet carried him towards the two

"Hello." he muttered dully, Valon looked him up and down, Jounouchi was still in his school uniform and he was all wet his sneakers were leaving some wet foot prints

"come over here and have a few pints mate." Valon invited, he hadn't seen much of Jounouchi since his duel with him, and to think he had lost his soul for Mai who in return decided to see another man.

"Thanks," Jounouchi replied sitting down

"I gather Mai told you too?" Valon asked, Jounouchi nodded and accepted the drink Rafeal passed him

"Yeah, she told you?" he asked, Valon nodded and took a gulp of his drink then wiped his mouth with the back of his hand

"yeah, quite a shame."

"I know, I mean we've been friends for a couple years now, so why would she see another man?" Jounouchi asked. Valon frowned

"Perhaps she wanted someone older? We are after all about nine or ten years younger than her."

"So?" Jounouchi countered

"I agree with ya mate. It shoulda been with one of us." Valon said it so matter of factly that it made Jounouchi's blood boil

"Why you-!" he started then grabbed Valon by the shirt, the bar doors opened again and this time Mai walked in with her date. Valon and Jounouchi blinked and froze in spot. Mai's arm was linked with her man

"Jounouchi, Valon?" she asked a little surprised "What are you doing here?"

"we uh..." Jounouchi started,

"Just catching up." Valon said, Mai nodded and looked at the two a little suspiciously

"Well enjoy yourselves, it was nice seeing you." with that she walked away to a booth. Jounouchi let go of Valon and slumped in his stool

"she looks really interested in him." Valon mused staring longingly after the couple. Jounouchi scowled at the Austrilian

"Can it, I don't want to hear or see." then drank down an entire glass of alcohol which burned his throat. Valon sighed and finished his drink his head feeling a little loopy but with that loopiness an idea formed in his head

"Jounouchi...I've got an idea." he said with a mischievous grin. Jounouchi looked at him a little curiously, his head was spinning from the alcohol.

"yeah?"

"Yeah, did you see the look she gave us when it looked like we were gonna fight?" he asked, Jounouchi shrugged he hand't quite noticed anything out of the usual.

"Not exactly."

"Well...I can't explain it but...my plan involves us and mai dumping that man." Valon said his grin widening. Jounouchi looked at the couple. Their hands were intertwined with one anothers and Mai was staring at him with a goofy expression that Jounouchi didn't like

"Ok...I'm in." he whispered back

* * *

"_I see your dirty face, high behind your collar _  
_what its done in vain truth his hard to swallow"_

"Ok stage one!" Valon said grabbing Jounouchi's hand, the blonde blushed a little as he was dragged onto the dance floor, the two males started dancing to the music a little crazily yet suggestively. A few feet away Mai was with her partner dancing but her one eyebrow went up as she saw her two best guy friends dancing

_Because when I arrive, I bring the fire, Make you come alive_

_I can take you higher, what is this forgot..._

Valon and Jounouchi were now holding hands and dancing extremely close than two men should dance to,

"I really hope this works." Jounouchi said loudly to Valon. Valon nodded as his body moved in time to the music

"it should!" he shouted back.

_Let it rock let it rock let it rock!_

Valon and Jounouchi continued the song jumping up and down, stepping out and moving just right to the music and making sure that they were always touching. Towards the end of the song Valon jumped on Jounouchi's back and Jounouchi started spinning singing along to the music.

_Because when I arrive, I bring the fire, Make you come alive_

_I can take you higher, what is this forgot...I must now remind you _

_LET IT ROCK LET IT ROCK LET IT ROCK!_

Jounouchi released Valon after those words and Valon in turn wrapped his own arms around Jounouchi's neck and proceeded to lean extremely close that it looked like the two were gonna kiss, but Jounouchi instead dipped the Austrilian back and the two collapsed to the floor, Jounouchi on top of Valon.

"gosh, is it time for round two?" he asked panting a little. Valon nodded slightly noticing Mai coming towards the two, so Jounouchi stood and pulled Valon up, Mai stood there

"So...you two dance?" she asked a little coyly, the two boys nodded and Jounouchi wrapped his arm around Valon who wrapped his around Jounouchi's waist

"Yup, but we're done here Mai." Valon said then winked and the two went back to their stools. Rafeal sighed

"i don't think that was convincing enough." Jounouchi muttered

"Exactly, so...we're gonna go in the direction of somewhere a little more private." Valon said, Jounouchi swallowed but nodded and took Valon's hand. Jounouchi saw Mai look towards them out of the corner of his eye and on instinct he pecked Valon on the head smiling a goofy smile. Rafeal sighed and took a sip of his drink, the two boys stopped just around a corner and Valon peeked back at the dance floor.

"Ok, all we have to do is wait. Mai definitely saw us walking over here." he whispered

"Man this is like one of my videos." Jounouchi said his voice held excitement,

"Gah she's coming." Valon hissed then raised his voice "OH JOUNOUCHI! He practically shouted, Jounouchi blushed but went along

"you're not too bad yourself..." he replied in a heavy voice. They saw Mai's shadow inching close and quickly Jounouchi closed the space between him and Valon and pressed his lips to Valon's neck.

"Oh...am I interrupting?" Mai's surprised voice asked,

"n-Yes!" valon shouted. Mai blushed seeing how her two friends were acting.

"Oook then...I'll just be over there then."

"Good gosh she's never gonna dump that fruitcake," Jounouchi moaned as Mai rounded the corner

"yes but she did look dare I say...jealous?" valon replied

"hm...so what now?"

"Make this public."

"Hey Rafeal." the two boys said at the same time sitting down, Valon sitting on Jounouchi's lap, the two had spent a good fifteen minutes ruffling their hair and clothes also doing a TON of jumping jacks to get their faces flushed. Rafeal raised an eyebrow

"Don't worry...nothing happened." Valon muttered. Rafeal still didn't look convinced. Mai was slow dancing with her partner

"Shouldn't we do that?" Jounouchi asked,

"We could...or we can make it look like we enjoy sitting here." Valon told him

"I gotta ask you man, where on earth did you learn this?"

"I've seen some pretty strange things in my days."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, but now's not the time." valon said, "she's looking our way." Jounouchi grinned and ran his hand on Valon's thigh. Mai's eyes nearly popped out of their sockets she was just itching to ask if her suspicions were correct, so when the song ended she turned to her date

"Takahashi...mind getting me a drink?" she asked sweetly batting her eyes. The man grinned

"Anything for you." he told her then left her to go get a drink. When he was gone Mai headed to the two

"she's coming." Valon said happily

"what is going on?" Mai asked, Jounouchi and Valon gave her a sly grin and just shrugged

"Whats it look like?" Jounouchi asked then turned to Valon "ready to go?"

"Aye." Valon agreed then the two stood up holding hands and exited the bar with Mai standing there looking bemused and surprised.

And still on the bar stool Rafeal had his face in his hands wishing he had never seen that.

* * *

The next day Jounouchi left the school grounds and walked down the street to the coffee shop to meet up with Valon. He found Valon sipping a cup of coffee and plopped down in front of him

"Whats up man?" he asked, Valon set his cup down.

"Mai called me last night. Said she and Takahashi were going to a movie, care to crash it?" he asked, Jounouchi grinned some more

"Do you have to ask?"

so later that night the two met up outside the movie theatre, Jounouchi dressed in a blue shirt with some chain bracelets and Valon in a black and white shirt with some black wrist bands. It was there that the two realized they didn't know which movie Mai was going to be seeing and what time it was.

"Ugh this is all your fault." Jounouchi grumbled, Valon growled

"It is not!" he protested.

"well you're the one who didn't find out what movie! If you were gonna crash it then why didn't you ask?"

"I didn't plan on it until after the conversation and it would seem too suspicious if I called and asked."

"This is turning out to be such a dumb plan"

"If it's so dumb then you can leave!" Valon shouted

"What's so dumb?" a voice asked, the two froze and spun around

"MAI!" they exclaimed both starting to look a little flustered "we were uh...just..."

"Debating what movie." Jounouchi finished. Mai nodded and smiled sweetly clutching at Takahashi's arm

"We're gonna see Paranormal Activity two." she said

"I didn't know you were into horror movies." Jounouchi said,

"She's not," Takahashi muttered then the two proceeded to the ticket booth and paid for their tickets.

"Paranormal activity it is." Valon muttered, Jounouchi looked very uneasy, he didn't like those kind of movies. But it was all for Mai so he grudgingly went to the ticket counter

"ticket for paranormal activity." he muttered

"May I see your ID?" the girl asked, Jounouchi looked a little surprised but pulled out his school ID "I'm sorry but you're not older than 21, you can't see it." the girl said after glancing at the ID,

"What?" the blonde exclaimed his brown eyes widening, it was then he noticed the rating then turned to Valon "Now what? We can't get in,"

"we do it like so..." Valon grinned then turned to the girl "Listen Miss...Kay. Kay it would mean so much if you let us see this movie, you see we have a friend we promised we'd be there for and you know, I would just hate to break this promise." he sighed dramatically. The girl Kay did not look like she was buying it.

"No one under 21 can go in." she said firmly.

"PLEASE!" Jounouchi begged grabbing her by the shoulders, Kay grabbed his hands and threw him off of her.

"NO, now either you dimwits find another movie or I call security."

"fine." Valon grumbled "we'll see uh...Megamind." Kay typed in the movie and printed their tickets after receiving their money.

"Enjoy the show." she said handing them the tickets.

"Great..." Jounouchi sighed as they were in the theatres "now what?"

"Just sneak into the Paranormal theatre." Valon hissed

"You sure know a bit about breaking the law." Jounouchi pointed out, Valon sighed

"I went to juvenile deliquent home for a reason."

"Oh...I can understand that." the two walked towards the theatre and chose some seats behind Mai and Takahashi, fortunately the show had already started so Mai didn't see the two.

"Oh man." Jounouchi whined when the movie started,

"Oh hush it," Valon snapped as he leaned back in his seat.

Jounouchi didn't even last 30 minutes.

"AIEEEE!" he screamed just when the couple was being attacked

"JOUNOUCHI CALM DOWN!" Valon screamed, the two boys were clutching one another and several people looked behind them to see what was going on

After a few more scenes Jounouchi just couldn't stand it and started crouching in fetal position in Valon's lap just yelling his head off. Valon was trying to calm the shaking blonde but at the same time couldn't calm down himself, several in the audience were looking at the two even more strangely and with the glare from the big screen Mai saw the two as well.

"You're making us look like idiots!" Valon cried as he clutched Jounouchi tighter

"Can't stand this!" Jounouchi whined, a couple ushers rushed into the theatre having heard some complaints. Unfortuantely for them Kay from earlier was with them

"WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT NOT SEEING IT UNLESS YOU'RE 21?" she shouted at the two. Between that girl and the movie the two-especially Jounouchi-gladly ran out of the theatre. Mai saw the whole ordeal and shook her head

"Takahashi I'll be right back." she told him then left her date to go outside and confront the two. Jounouchi and Valon having been kicked out of the theatre were standing on the curb breathing heavily

"Never again." Jounouchi muttered "Never again, not even for the one I love."

"So you two aren't a couple?" Valon and Jounouchi looked behind them to see Mai and shook their heads

"I-It was just a ploy to get you to dump your boyfriend." Valon admitted "and it's the alcohol's fault."

Mai laughed.

"Oh you two are so funny," she exclaimed between laughs "Acting gay just so I can dump my boyfriend."

Jounouchi and Valon blushed

"Well if it's gonna be like this then-!" jounouchi started but Mai hugged the two.

"You guys are so sweet, but I am a grown woman and I can date any guy I choose." she said a little sternly. The two nodded

"Ok." Brooklyn and Austrilian accents said together. Mai gave them a wave and went back into the theatre. Sighing glumly the two boys went off by themselves and went their seperate ways.

The next day Jounouchi was a little surprised to see Valon outside on the school grounds

"Hey Yug I'll see you later ok?" he said to the shorter boy beside him. Yugi nodded and Jounouchi went up to Valon "Hey man, what gives?"

"Nothing much, I just thought I'd come say hello and if you wanted to go to Burger World with me?" Valon asked, Jounouchi grinned

"Yeah! That's my favorite restaurant!" he said happily. The two went off to the restaurant and proceeded to eat hamburgers together...only this time just as friends.

* * *

**And that was my attempt for Jeershipping, XD wadda ya think? Next up is K as in Kiki's chapter. **

**btw Kay isn't my character XD she's just a very good friend of ours and i thought it went well with the story**


	11. K is for Kleptoshipping

**Hey everyone. Sorry for the over year-long update, but I managed to pull through. This is Sister 1 with an update right as I'm in the process of moving to another state. Today, we're going to my aunt's for the weekend, and then, we'll be leaving to go about three states over... But enough of my real-life drama. Let's get to the reason you're all here: the one-shot.**

**For this chapter, we bring you Kleptoshipping (Yami Bakura and Yugi). I guess since Gemshipping, I haven't gotten out of my yaoi rut, huh? Unlike my past two chapters though, this is a yaoi that I do support quite a bit. Don't get me wrong, Gemshipping and Irateshipping are interesting and fun to work with, but something about Kleptoshipping really fascinates me. I've never written for the pairing before and have been curious to try it, so, as you can imagine, I both had fun and a really hard time typing this one-shot out. Before we get to the story, I am going to tell you guys right now: this is DEFINITELY an AU story. I was originally going to go for a canon storyline, but then this idea sprang up and I wanted to do it. Bear in mind, I have no idea if this is a cliche idea that's already been used. And if it is, I just haven't come across a well-written one with this sort of idea. Anyways, that's enough of my rambling. On to the shipping!**

**Disclaimer: Many fanfiction writers, but there can be only one owner of the Yu-Gi-Oh series... I am NOT that owner. That honor goes to Kazuki Takahashi, who I can guarantee, doesn't read or write fanfiction.**

* * *

'_So hot… Why is it so hot?'_

Yugi opened his violet eyes slowly and rolled over on his bed. He had gotten rid of the covers hours ago, hoping that it would help. He had also opened all the windows in the building, hoping to get some cool air going through the building. However, neither of these actions seemed to do anything. Tiredly, he lifted his head off of his pillow and glanced at the alarm clock by his bed.

"Three in the morning…" Yugi mumbled, slightly annoyed. "I guess I won't be sleeping tonight…"

Slowly, the young boy sat up and rubbed at his eyes. At this point, he almost regretted leaving the game shop. A couple years ago, he had left his old home after getting into a college out of town. He and his grandfather had been anxious about it, but Yugi knew that he wanted to go to this college. He knew this university had a good archeology program for him to learn in the best way possible, and plus, he knew he'd have to go out on his own eventually.

"I need coffee…" Yugi mumbled, thinking maybe if he was more awake, he could possibly work on some of his assignments early.

Suddenly, he heard a strange sound. Perking up, he tried to place what it was. It was a very faint sound: possibly from another room in his small apartment. Maybe something fell over? At that moment, a sudden idea came into Yugi's mind; what if someone was breaking into his house? Although he believed this thought was due to paranoia caused by exhaustion, Yugi still looked around his room for something, just in case. He couldn't help but mumble silent curses, realizing that he didn't have many heavy items in his bedroom to use as a weapon. Eventually, he decided to settle on a big textbook: a calculus textbook to be exact.

After picking up the book, Yugi cautiously opened the door and slowly made his way through the apartment. As he neared the kitchen, he could hear the sound of something, or someone, moving through his cabinets. The boy froze momentarily as he considered what could be going on in there. Slowly, he snuck along the wall leading to the open pathway that would go into the kitchen. As soon as he made it to the entrance, Yugi peeked into the kitchen, taking great care to stay as hidden as possible.

Looking into the kitchen, he saw a man rummaging through his silverware. In the dark, Yugi couldn't really make out any physical features; all he could tell was that the man had long hair and looked a bit taller than him. Quickly, Yugi took his head away from the entrance and lay back against the wall, trying to think of the best course of action. He couldn't use a phone to call the police right now; the apartment's phone was past the kitchen and his cell phone was currently out of battery power. If he tried running out of the apartment, the burglar would most likely hear him and either run away before he could get caught or come after him to kill him. Yugi even considered for the briefest of moments just going back into his room and ignoring this whole situation. Quickly, he shook his head, feeling ashamed of thinking of that idea. His thoughts stopped momentarily as he heard the stranger angrily mutter, "Damn, doesn't this fool have anything valuable?"

Yugi felt a little miffed that this person was acting as if his things were junk, but still, these words helped him bring his mind back to the situation at hand. Coming to a decision in his mind, he thought, _'I guess I'll try to stop him. Maybe if I hit him hard enough with my textbook, that will knock him out long enough for me to call the police.'_

With this vague plan in mind, Yugi took a deep breath, making sure to stay quiet, in order to calm his nerves. As soon as he was ready, he turned to peek into the kitchen again. Upon looking, he noticed the thief had moved on to raiding the living room. As the robber looked through the contents placed on top of the tables and counters, his back towards the boy, Yugi snuck up quietly. Just as he got into attacking position, the stranger bent over slightly and picked up one of the picture frames. The other man must have sensed something was off, because right as Yugi was going to smack him with the textbook, he turned his head to look behind him. Thankfully, Yugi managed to smack the burglar across his face just before the man could make any sort of retaliation, causing him to fall to the ground and drop the picture frame.

Yugi prepared for another strike but stopped as he noticed the other man wasn't moving. The boy stood for a moment, panting after feeling that rush of adrenaline, and he silently thought, _'Oh my goodness. Did my plan actually work?'_

Cautiously, he got on his knees and took a closer look at the criminal. After his eyes had adjusted to the darkness, he noticed the man's hair was actually white, and upon taking a closer look, he could tell that this man had a fair amount of muscles as well. Yugi kept staring at the man's face, his cheek more than likely bruised from the textbook hitting it, to see if he truly had been knocked unconscious. After staring at the man for a few seconds (and gently poking his cheek once), Yugi sighed with relief and thought, _'It's a good thing I managed to knock him out in time. I don't think I'd be able to fight him off if he had attacked me.'_

Feeling confident that the man was unconscious, Yugi grabbed the picture frame that the criminal was looking at earlier. It was rectangular and had a golden frame around the edge. He assumed that's why the man was looking at this item in particular; he could imagine the thief trying to sell this at a pawn shop. However, that wasn't what Yugi like about this frame. He was fonder of the photo inside; it had been a picture of him and his grandfather from a few years ago. In the photo, they were just working in the game shop. They had been re-organizing things that day, and personally, Yugi had been pretty proud of what they had accomplished.

Still holding onto the photo, Yugi got up and went over to the phone, leaving the stranger lying on the ground. Quickly, he picked up the phone and was about to dial 911, but he suddenly stopped as he realized something. Looking back to the criminal, Yugi thought, _'I can't just leave him lying there like that! He could wake up and escape! I need to find something to keep him from getting away!'_

Quickly, he put the photo on the counter. Then, carrying the phone with him, Yugi ran towards the hallway. In no time, he made it to his closet and opened the door, going through everything inside. Anxiously, he thought, _'Don't I have any rope or something that could help me? How can I keep him from running away if I can't even restrain him?'_

After a couple minutes of looking, Yugi sighed, realizing he had nothing. Silently, he mumbled, "Great, what do I do now? Do I just tie him up using my bed sheets?"

Yugi took a step back but was surprised when he had backed into a body. Before he could voice out a question as to who was behind him, he felt a hand clamp over his mouth and another one twist his arm behind his back. This sudden discomfort caused him to drop the phone he had been holding. Automatically entering a state of panic, Yugi let out muffled screams and tried desperately to struggle against his captor. As he struggled, he heard the man behind him say, "Think you're clever, don't you?"

Yugi momentarily paused, eyes widening in fear as he recognized the voice. It belonged to the criminal that had broken into his house. A muffled cry of confusion escaped from his mouth; he thought he had knocked this guy out. The man must have realized what he was confused about, because shortly after he made that noise, the criminal said, "Yeah, you thought that book had knocked me out cold. I hate to break it to you, but it will take much more than that to keep me down."

Feeling the man lean in closer to him, Yugi tried jerking his head away, not comfortable with this invasion of his personal space. With the next words that the criminal said, the boy could tell he must've had a malicious look on his face with the way he spoke. Malevolently, the criminal said softly into Yugi's ear, "Now, what to do with you? I need to pay you back for hitting me with that book."

Yugi momentarily froze, horrified by the tone the criminal had. Acting purely on instinct now, he bit down hard on the man's hand. Letting out a cry of pain, he momentarily removed the hand that had been over his mouth. Using his free arm, Yugi then attempted to elbow the man in the stomach and tried to run away. As soon as he felt his elbow hitting flesh, he shouted, "HEL-"

The robber had quick reflexes, however, and quickly covered the boy's mouth again, trying to regain his hold on him. Yugi, however, wasn't going to let him gain the upper hand again. He continued to try and pry himself away from the criminal with his free hand as the other man tried to pull him back into the living room. For a while, the two struggled with each other, the thief trying to move them into the living room while Yugi was trying to move towards the door that would lead outside. Finally, after a few minutes of fighting, Yugi lost his energy to pull away and got pulled roughly towards the man. He ran into the stranger with such force that the two men fell to the ground, Yugi on top of his assailant. Yugi lifted himself up and was about to run when he looked at the stranger's face and paused at the man's expression. The look on his face seemed to be a strange mixture of shock, slight annoyance, and, unless he was mistaken, small hints of amusement. It wasn't the expression that caught his attention, though. It was the sharp look in the criminal's eyes: eyes that had some sort of dark color that Yugi couldn't make out in the darkened room.

Looking into the man's eyes seemed to be a mistake, though, for while Yugi had stayed still, the other man shoved the boy off of him and into one of the end tables. His head hit the wood, causing Yugi to be slightly dazed. By the time he was able to clear his head and get back to his senses, Yugi noticed the other man had begun to tie his hands behind his back and to one of the legs of the table. Gasping, he tried to pull away and start screaming again. However, he was once again stopped as the man clamped a hand over his mouth. This time, though, the stranger said, "Stop trying to resist and scream. If you even think about continuing this nonsense, I will kill you."

Yugi froze in fear; although he didn't like the position he was in right now, he certainly didn't want to die, either. The older man took the look on his face as a sign that he would stay quiet and took his hand away from his mouth. As the threatening man got back to tying the boy to the table leg, Yugi tried to calm himself down. However, he couldn't help from feeling distressed and on the verge of tears. When he felt the man was finished behind him, Yugi gathered courage to finally ask, "W-Who are you? What do you want from me?"

The other man gave him a dead-pan stare before replying, "Are you really that dumb, kid? I'm obviously a thief. I'm here to look for anything of value. But it doesn't look like you have much."

The thief left Yugi sitting there as he continued to scan through one of his bookshelves. The young boy struggled against his bonds for a little bit before asking, "And., uh… Your name?"

The older man paused and turned to glare at Yugi. This caused him to flinch. Frowning, he said, "And why should I tell you my name? If I did, I'd have to get rid of you in one way or another."

Yugi gasped, realizing the other man was right. If he knew his name and he told the police about it later, the thief would have a higher chance of being arrested. So of course, he'd probably kill him before he could get to the police with that information. Timidly, Yugi muttered, "I-I'm so-"

"You can call me Bakura," the man responded, interrupting the young boy's attempted apology. Blinking at the thief, he asked, "When you say I can call you that, d-does that mean it's not your real name?"

Bakura smirked before saying, "That is up to you to decide, kid."

Yugi frowned before saying, "My name's not 'kid'. It's Yugi."

"And you really think I care?" Bakura asked nonchalantly. "Thieves never bother to learn the names of the ones they steal from." The white-haired criminal continued to look through the shelves until he finally let out a frustrated growl. Turning to Yugi, he said, "I can't believe you don't have anything worth stealing in this place. Don't you have any money or valuable things here?"

Yugi stayed silent and pretended to be interested in his carpet, not wanting to give the man any reason to hurt him. However, with a quick growl and a hard yank on his hair from the thief's part, he was back to looking into Bakura's eyes as he growled out, "Answer, kid."

"I-I only have necessities," Yugi answered timidly, wincing as he felt himself forced into this position. "I didn't want to bring too much with me. I'm attending college right now."

Frowning, Bakura let him go and decided to walk back into the kitchen. Yugi tried to see what the man was doing, but he couldn't do much while being attached to his end table. The boy continued to strain against the ropes until Bakura came back into the room, holding an apple and the picture frame from earlier. Being sure that the other man most likely didn't bring his own food, Yugi said angrily, "That's not your food! Drop it!"

"Or what? You can't really do anything about it," Bakura said with a taunting smirk before taking a big bite out of the apple. While the boy continued to glare at him, he looked at the photo and said, "So, who is this old man, anyways? Is he supposed to be a relative, or do you just like making friends with the elderly?"

Yugi stopped glaring for a moment and paused, worried about what the consequences of answering his question would be. However, a glare from the other man willed him into replying, "H-He's my grandfather. He runs a game shop; in that picture, we had recently cleaned it up."

Bakura stared at the photo in thought, taking in this information. Realizing what he had just said earlier, Yugi said defensively, "But that won't get you anywhere. My grandpa doesn't make enough money to make it worth breaking into. And I don't live with him anymore, so I doubt you'd be able to hold me for ransom."

The white-haired man gave the boy a bewildered look before letting out a chuckle. Taken aback by this, Yugi said, "W-What's so funny?"

"You, kid," Bakura said after calming down. "Let me tell you, I rarely ever run into any homeowners to ruin my nightly excursions, let alone leave them alive while I look through their houses. Even those I do leave alive never list out all of my possible options to make a profit. So, to say the least, you've made my night."

"I'm not here for entertainment," Yugi couldn't help but growl out, pulling against his restraints angrily.

Seeing this, Bakura couldn't help but let out a slightly louder laugh. Smirking, he looked back at him and said, "I also have to admit, you are by far the feistiest person I've had to deal with. Not even the women I go after to take care of my… other desires have this much fight in them."

Yugi blinked in slight confusion before asking, "… Desires?"

"Yes, the desires that any man would wish to have fulfilled by a woman," Bakura said, giving Yugi a mischievous look. "Surely, you know what I mean by this?"

After a moment of thinking, Yugi flushed slightly and looked away from the other man, muttering, "Disgusting... How could you do that to a girl?"

"Oh, like I'm the only one that's done it?" Bakura said with a scowl. "There are thousands of women worldwide who are sexually assaulted every day. Most of these cases go unheard because the victims rarely ever report these attacks. Just think of how many other men have done what I have done and gotten away with it." Smirking, he added, "In fact, I could get away with doing it tonight and having no one hear of this rape whatsoever."

"You monster!" Yugi exclaimed, not believing how sure of himself Bakura sounded.

"Hey, I may be a monster, but I'm not the one being robbed here," the white-haired man said calmly, the smirk still on his face as he slowly approached the boy.

Yugi momentarily froze up, startled by seeing Bakura approaching him, and although he knew it was pointless, he still struggled in vain to get away from the psychotic thief. Fearing the worst, the boy stammered, "S-Stay away from me! I-If you do anything to me, you… You won't be able to get anything from me! I thought you came to steal something!"

"Oh, but don't you know? Not everything we thieves steal has a set price," Bakura said as he closed the gap between the two of them. "Since I don't see anything I can make money off of in this dingy place, I'm hoping you can give me some entertainment."

Bakura knelt down in front of Yugi, and the young boy was afraid and confused by the look on his face. The other man looked as if he was gawking at a juicy, piece of meat, only he wasn't looking at meat: he was looking at Yugi. Timidly, Yugi asked, "What are y-"

Yugi's words never came out because at that moment, Bakura grabbed his chin roughly, stunning him into silence. The young boy spent a moment staring at the other man (who he could now see had a brown eye color), and before he could come up with something to say, the thief caught his lips in a fierce kiss. Yugi let out a surprised sound and tried in vain to pull away. This only caused Bakura to lean further into the boy and deepen the kiss. Yugi shut his eyes tightly, hoping that maybe, he'd eventually stop. However, his eyes shot open as he felt the other man's tongue invade his mouth. The young boy moaned, and in hopes to make the older man stop, he bit down on the man's lower lip.

This seemed to work, because Bakura pulled back immediately. As Yugi took a gasp of air, the other man scowled at him, wiping his lower lip. Seeing the man's scowl, Yugi flinched, fearing that the man would hit him, or worse, kill him. However, the boy's fear only heightened when he saw Bakura's scowl change into a smirk and watched the thief let out a dark chuckle. Looking back at the boy, he said, "Now, I haven't seen this sort of bite from one of my victims in a long time. I like your spunk, kid." Then, with a strange glint in his eyes, he said, "Why don't I give you something more exciting?"

Quickly, the man roughly grabbed Yugi's hair with one hand and pulled him in for another kiss. As Bakura dominated the inside of his mouth, his second hand reached underneath the boy's nightshirt and trailed along his chest, enticing Yugi to let out, to his surprise, a moan of pleasure. This strange sense of pleasure frightened him. Why was he enjoying this so much? While the man's hand danced across his body, he pulled back from his kiss, allowing Yugi to gather his breath. Quietly, he gasped out, "Please… Please stop…"

Bakura ignored him and instead began to give him light kisses on his neck. Yugi suddenly let out a slight cry of shock as the man nipped him around his neck, biting into the flesh. As he felt Bakura's hand trail lower and lower down his body, Yugi cried out softly, "Stop it! Please!"

Not pleased with the protests, Bakura came back up and had their lips lock again. Yugi felt terrible as he realized that the man wouldn't stop his advances. So instead of simply protesting, the boy figured maybe he could out-do him. Despite the fact he couldn't move his arms and let his hands try to attempt what Bakura was doing with his (not that he would even dare to try that), Yugi tried to gain dominance in this kiss by letting his tongue forcefully fight back against his. As this happened, he could feel Bakura smirk against his lips, happy to accept the challenge. As their kiss deepened, the two felt lost in the moment. For a while, the fact that there was a burglar robbing a small apartment, owned by a small-time college student, had been erased from their minds. It was during this time that Yugi felt a very bizarre sense of peace. However, this serene feeling seemed to come to a halt as Yugi felt Bakura's hand reached across his stomach and towards the top of the boy's pajama bottoms. A sudden wave of panic hit Yugi and he attempted to use his legs to brush the man away. However, all his efforts did was cause Bakura to stop his kiss. Smirking with a lustful look in his eyes, the thief teased, "What? Don't you want to feel intense pleasure?"

Bakura then proceeded to let his hand wander, but just as his hand brushed the side of his hip, a loud knocking at the door startled the two. As they turned their heads to the sound, a voice called out, "Hey, is everything okay in there?"

Yugi couldn't help but relax slightly, recognizing the voice as one of the neighbors in his apartment, while Bakura scowled and muttered, "Damn, I can't have more witnesses tonight…"

The loud pounding continued as Bakura turned his eyes once more to Yugi who immediately froze at seeing his gaze again. Bakura leaned in until his face was a few inches in front of his, and then he quietly growled out, "Not one word of this goes out to the authorities. If I here anything about the police going after a thief named Bakura breaking into some low-brow apartment or here them chasing some albino, sexual harasser, I'll make sure to come back and make you suffer beyond your wildest dreams. Understand?"

Frightened to have the thief either hurt him or have another passionate assault on his body, Yugi frantically nodded. Pleased with the boy's reaction, he muttered, "Good." Then, to the boy's surprise, he leaned in closer to the boy and whispered into his ear, "Until we meet again, Yugi."

The boy gasped and felt a strange sensation in his chest. Was he implying that they would see each other again? Before he could question it, the thief was already running out of the apartment, no doubt escaping through some sort of back exit. Yugi wanted to go after Bakura and stop him from getting away. However, as he tugged at his restraints, he suddenly realized that he could do absolutely nothing. After several more seconds of Yugi struggling and the banging on the door, the person outside suddenly broke the door down, ramming it open. Yugi turned his head to see a man with dark red hair burst into his apartment. As soon as he spotted Yugi, he ran towards him and asked, "What happened to you, Mouto? Who did this to you?"

Yugi was almost inclined to tell him everything that had happened. However, not only did he remember Bakura's threat, but he also realized that if he had said he had come across a robber who decided to tie him up and play kinky mind games with him, he would sound crazy. He didn't want to lie, though, so the boy said a little breathlessly, "A thief... Broke into my place…"

Yugi's neighbor almost looked like he wanted to ask for details, but instead, he just nodded and said, "Okay, let's get you out of this then. You should make sure nothing valuable was taken from you; after that, I suggest you call the cops."

The boy sighed as the older man undid his bonds. He was almost certain Bakura hadn't

stolen anything – or, at least, no material items (the picture frame he had been curious about had been left behind after all) – and he couldn't call the police. If Bakura found out he had turned him over, that could very well put his life in danger. Yugi was snapped out of his thoughts as his neighbor asked, "Are you hurt?"

It was then that Yugi noticed that he was no longer tied up. As he tried to shake the soreness out of his wrists, he replied, "Oh, no. I think I'm okay. Thanks… um…"

His mind went blank as he tried to remember his name. He remembered seeing his neighbor around campus with some of the other students. If Yugi remembered correctly, he was a professor's assistant, but he couldn't remember his name at all. After a few seconds of thinking, the last name came to mind, and Yugi quickly finished, "Albarn. Thank you, Mr. Albarn."

Smiling, his neighbor said, "No problem. Look, if you need a place to stay tonight, you could come over to my place."

"No, that's fine," Yugi said, immediately waving off the idea. "I don't want to bother you. Besides, I don't think that thief will come back tonight."

"Are you sure?" the red-head asked. "There's a spare futon for you to sleep on over there, and we have plenty of blankets. All I'd have to do is clean up a little, and you could come over with no problem."

"Yeah, I'm sure, but thanks anyway," Yugi replied calmly.

Yugi almost thought he'd get an argument from the man, but then the two of them heard a small voice say, "Papa? What are you doing out of bed?"

The two turned to see a little four-year old girl looking into the apartment with short, light-brown hair and green eyes. While Yugi stood still, a little surprised his neighbor had a daughter, Mr. Albarn went over to his little girl and said kindly, "Don't worry, my little Maka. Your papa was just checking on our neighbor to make sure he was doing okay."

"Was he making that noise that woke me up?" Maka asked, pointing at Yugi.

"Yeah, he was," her father said. "He was just trying to get rid of some big bugs in his room. Now, let's get you into bed."

The small child let out a content mumble, and the man picked her up gently. Before turning away, he asked, "One last time, Mouto; are you absolutely sure you don't need to sleep at our place?"

Yugi nodded before saying, "Yeah. I'm sorry about waking your daughter."

"Don't worry about it. Just make sure to call me for help the next time you have 'big bugs' in your house, okay?"

Knowing what the man was talking about, Yugi nodded and said, "I'll keep that in mind."

The two bid each other good night before Mr. Albarn and his daughter left to go back to their home. After closing the door, Yugi sighed and muttered, "What am I going to do?"

He felt so terrible about disturbing his neighbors, but he felt even worse about having to experience those horrifying events from earlier. As he walked over to his bathroom, Yugi thought, _'I can't believe I wasn't able to do anything about that! A robber walked into my house, tied me down, messed with all of my things, and if Mr. Albarn didn't come by when he did, I could've been raped! And I couldn't do a damn thing about it! I can't even tell anyone what happened; if I do, he'll come back! And when he was kissing me… touching me… Why did he do all of that? Why didn't I do more to stop that? And why was I enjoying it?'_

Letting out a frustrated groan and stepped into the bathroom, deciding to wash up and hopefully forget the entire incident. When he turned on the light and looked in the mirror, his appearance immediately brought him back to his memories of a few moments ago: tangled hair, ruffled clothes, and a slight bruise forming around his neck where he had been bitten. Gingerly, Yugi fingered that bruise, wincing slightly as he pressed his fingers down on the damaged skin. As he tried to recall his feelings as Bakura's act of lustful passion took place, he both found himself confused and understanding about his emotions. He was definitely able to remember his fear in that moment, but there were also a lot of feelings that left him baffled. It was almost as if he had felt every emotion at once.

Yugi let out another frustrated sigh before he began to wash up and attempt sleeping again. Well, if Bakura had stolen anything from him, he figured it was one of two things: his innocence or his sanity. With the swirl of emotions he had felt earlier, he would believe either one; heck, maybe Bakura had attempted to take both of them. That night, Yugi's sleep was not an easy one, for his dreams were plagued with the intense feelings of passion and lust that had surfaced from his encountered with the late-night thief.

* * *

**... Yeah, I'm betting some of my friends didn't expect this kind of writing from me. Let me say, it wasn't easy to type it. I give my motivation credit all to my friend, NintendoQueen's, Yu-Gi-Oh RP site. Whether she knows it or not, my RPs with her and my other sister have helped me immensely in trying to get Bakura right for this sort of thing (although they will always be the best at writing these kind of things). By the way, for fans of this series that like RP sites, this one is worth checking out. If any of you guys are interested, just look up "kionakina proboards" and you should find it.**

**As for anything else about the story I need to talk about, I knew how I wanted the shipping interaction to end, but I really felt like throwing in a random cameo from characters in another anime series. Some may know where they come from, but for the sake of the story, it isn't a big deal if you don't know.**

**Well, thank you for reading this one-shot. Next update will be Sister 2 with the letter "L". Please make sure to give us reviews, and have a great day/night! **


End file.
